Orgulloso Corazón
by Silene-luna
Summary: Cuatro años atrás sus sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar, pero los desencuentros terminaron algo que nunca empezó. Ahora ellos se volverán a encontrar y él evitara a toda costa que sus sentimientos por ella lo torturen nuevamente. UA SYD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

¿Cuánto más podía aguantar? Sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Definitivamente no tendría que haber aceptado cuidar a Megumi, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... Por que no pudo resistir la cara de suplica de su mejor amiga, y mucho menos podría haber desilusionado a la niña.

Se veía tan entusiasmada con la idea de quedarse con ella y dormir en la habitación de su amiguita Nanako. Desde que Serena y Rai se volvieron a encontrar después de esos cuatro años Megumi, y Manako se volvieron amigas inseparables.

La verdad es que ella no lo hubiese pensado ni dos segundos si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias.

Pero ahí estaba cuidando a la niña y era por ella y por Nanako que había podido resistir hasta ese momento, sin embargo no estaba segura de cuanto más podría hacerlo y con todo el dolor de su alma y de su corazón tomo el teléfono y marco al móvil de Rai.

Mientras entraba la comunicación, recordó por que no tuvo más opción su amiga de dejarla con ella. Todos… absolutamente todos estaban invitados a esa fiesta, amigos y conocidos de su amiga de la infancia… nadie faltaría y Rai era muy desconfiada y no dejaba que nadie desconocido cuidara a su hija.

Era cierto que ella también estaba invitadota, pero en cuanto recibió la noticia por parte de Rai, se había negado rotundamente, tuvo que confesarle en ese momento algo hubiera querido evitar de por vida, pero no tuvo opción, estaba insistiendo demasiado y si bien sabia que su hermano y ella no estaban en su mejor momento de amistad, no entendía cual era el motivo por el se negaba tan deliberadamente a asistir al compromiso de este.

-¡estoy enamorada de tu hermano!- había gritado desconsolada, la insistencia de su amiga por que le contara la verdad había sido tal que ella había explotado. Y se sintió liberada. Lo dijo. Finalmente lo había dicho. Y ya no había retorno. Había escondido su cara entre sus manos mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas. No quería ver el rostro de Rai. Se quedo esperando que reaccionara que le gritara que le dijera algo… pero nada paso.

Cuando levanto su cabeza para enfrentar a su amiga, noto que la veía con asombro ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo callada? ¿Cómo nunca antes se había desahogado? Y contrario a todo lo que esperada ella, Rai a había sentado en el sillón para abrazarla y consolarla.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo abrazándola con fuerzas -si lo hubiese sabido antes… no hubiese insistido para que él te invitara a su compromiso- una lagrima escapo también del rostro de la morena –todo es mi culpa… ya había aceptado que no iría cuando me lo dijiste el primer momento pero… no lo se… cuando traje a Megumi… comprendí que de verdad no irías… yo… lo siento- Serena se separo de su amiga.

-olvídalo… -y trato de fingir una sonrisa, aun que su mirada estaba apagada –yo ya eh decidido que eso haría y es lo que voy a hacer-

-Serena- susurro Rai acongojada, y volvió a abrazarla

Y de eso ya había pasado más de tres horas. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y las niñas ya dormían, lo que era un alivio para ella… en cierta forma, por que si se desmayaba, como era lo que estaba sintiendo desde hace más de una hora, y si bien hacia ya unas cuantas semanas que se estaba sintiendo mal, nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos, y las niñas quedarían sola.

Finalmente la llamada entro y cuando respondieron del otro lado, su cuerpo se tenso, sintió que su corazón se estrujo, y las palabras no salían su boca. Emitió un ligero gemido mientras se decidía si responder o no. Pero ese mareo volvió nuevamente y recordó por lo que había llamado. Se armo de valor y finalmente hablo.

-pásame… a Rai- dijo con voz entrecortada

-no puede atenderte en este momento- se escucho por fría respuesta – ¿es importante?-

-si por favor, pásamela-

-¿paso algo con Megumi?- pregunto tan distante como siempre.

Y dudo, dudo por que no iba a decirle justo a él que era lo que estaba pasando.

-n no, pero necesito hablar con ella- trato de estar firme al hablar, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a ir la voz, su cuadro estaba empeorando, y que él estuviera del otro lado de la línea empeoraba las cosas

-lo siento llama en otro momento-

-maldición pásame a tu hermana de una vez- si estaba desesperada, tenia que hacer volver a su amiga como sea. Pero también se sorprendió ella misma ¿le había gritado? No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas pero lo hizo. Bien al fin una vez lo había enfrentado y se olvido de todo un segundo, cuando obtuvo por respuesta un gruñido haciéndola estremecer de satisfacción, y un momento después la voz de Rai la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede?- se escucho la voz preocupada de Rai

-lo siento Rai es solo que no me siento muy bien, ¿podrías venir por Megumi Y Manako? De verdad lo siento es que…- pero su amiga no la dejo terminar. La conocía muy bien y sabia que si la estaba llamando en medio de la reunión era por que verdaderamente estaba pasando algo importante. Sobre todo si también le pedía que se hiciera cargo de Manako

-no te preocupes ya salgo para allá- y colgó la comunicación

Serena se sintió aliviada dio un fuerte suspiro y se relajo un poco en el sofá donde estaba sentada dio una ultima mirada a las escaleras, rogando que ninguna de las dos niñas despierte y cerro los ojos.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, pero llego a la conclusión de que o se quedo dormida o finalmente se desmayo. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuerte, y hubiera querido avisar que ya iba si no fuera por que no tenia fuerzas ni para articular palabra. Se levanto y un mareo la invadió por completo, camino a tientas sujetándose de algún mueble que encontró en el camino y logro abrir, solo para encontrarse el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

-¡serena!... estas…- ¿iba a preguntar que si estas bien? Obviamente que no por que en cuanto estuvo en el umbral vio como sus ojos se cerraron y si no hubiese sido por la figura masculina que venia de detrás de ella hubiera caído de lleno en el suelo -¡serena!- exclamo asustada

-la llevare a su habitación… tu llama al medico- ordeno la voz del hombre

-pero… -tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas, ¿en que momento había salido tras ella?, sacudió su cabeza para despejar todo interrogatorio interno, ese no era el momento –arriba, dijo señalando las escaleras –pero ten cuidado de no despertar a las niñas- dijo con el semblante preocupado.

Vio como Darien desaparecía al final de la escalera mientras buscaba en una pequeña libreta el teléfono de algún medico, tendría que tenerlo algo… pero nada. Tal ves lo mejor seria llevarla directamente al hospital, pues allí le harían estudios si es que eso también era necesario.

-Maldición- la libreta cayó de sus manos temblorosas debido a los nervios. Ya había notado desde asía unas semanas que serena no estaba bien del todo, estaba más delgada y su piel se estaba tornando cada vez más blanca.

Volvió a tomar la libreta entre sus manos y girar las hojas una por una. Nada encontró.

Decidió ir a consultar con Darien, y subió las escalares lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Cuando llego al piso de arriba se encontró con varias puertas. ¿Cuál era la habitación de Serena? No podía abrir todas, podría despertar a las niñas. Camino tratando de no hacer ruido, pero no por eso con menos prisas, hasta que diviso una al final que estaba entreabierta y la luz en ella estaba encendida. ¿Cómo había encontró Darien la habitación de Serena? Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente. Ese no era el momento para ese tipo de preguntas, pero lo cierto es que esa casa era nueva para ella, mucho más para su hermano considerando que no se hablaban con Serena desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y se encontró con Darien acomodando a Serena en la cama

-no, no encontró ningún teléfono- dijo mientras se acercaba

Darien se volteo para verla. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido acaso… ¿estaba preocupado? Claro que si, se dijo a si misma. Después de todo había sido muy amigos anteriormente pero… ¿solo amigos?

-llama a la Señora Mizuno, aun debe estar en la fiesta- y se volteo de nuevo para ver a Serena

-la madre de Amy- se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano –claro que tonta- busco en su bolso que aun tenia en la mano y mientras marcaba el numero observo de reojo, vio como su hermano se sentaba a un lado de Serena y quitaba un mechón de pelo del pálido rostro de su amiga.

Para cuando la doctora llego ya había pasado más de media hora y Serena aun seguía inconsciente. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga? Serena era una persona fuerte y siempre alegre, nunca nada la molestaba y siempre trataba de salir de sus problemas con el mejor semblante posible _"de nada sirve deprimirse"_ esa eran las palabras de ella _"mucho menos si no tiene solución, solo hay que poner nuestra mejor cara y salir adelante" _

Observo a su hermano recargado en la pared del pasillo, también estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras veía la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Serena mientras la doctora la revisaba.

Había pasado algo entre ellos, ahora estaba segura.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora salio.

-Rai ¿podría hablar con tigo?- dijo mientras le indicaba que entrara y observo a Darien que se acercaba –a solas-

Darien para cuando Darien volvió a su sitio las dos mujeres ya estaban dentro.

-no puedo saber nada si ella honesta despierta, necesito saber algunos síntomas, por ahora lo único que se es que se le bajo la presión, pero nada más. Tú ¿sabes algo más?-

Las dos mujeres estaban ya junto a Serena y Rai le tomaba la mano

-Ah estado un poco mal estos días, ha bajado un poco de peso y esta más pálida que de costumbre, pero es todo lo que se, eh tratado de que me diga algo, pero Serena es muy hermética en sus cosas cuando se lo propone- dijo mientras la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro.

Serena parecía querer despertar

-¡Serena!- los ojos se le iluminaron

La rubia estaba tratando de abrir los ojos, pero estaba aturdida. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados y lanzo una pequeña quejan con su garganta producto del dolor de cabeza

Para cuando pudo abrir los ojos completamente se encontró con el rostro afligido de Rai y las lagrimas que peleaban por caer en el.

-¡Rai!... ¿que… que fue lo que paso?- pronuncio con dificultad –y… - un olor nauseabundo la invadió y su estomago se revolvió por completo -¿Qué… que es ese olor?- pregunto conteniendo las nauseas

Rai la vio desconcertada, miro asía los lados y se encontró con un frasco de perfume que estaba junto a la cama de su amiga sobre su mesa de noche. Recordó que en cuanto entro a la habitación la primera vez, Darien le pidió algo fuerte para reanimarla y eso fue lo único que encontró. Y entendió que el olor al que se refería era por que había quedado impregnado bajo su nariz cuando Darien le apoyo el frasco.

-te desmayaste… Darien trato de reanimarte con un… - Serena no aguanto más

No supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas, pero salio corriendo hasta el baño, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

Había escuchado el nombre del sujeto que era el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando… bueno no era que ella se hubiese negado, pero no le importo, las nauseas fueron más fuertes y se olvido al instante de o que acababa de escuchar y en cuanto llego al lavabo, su estomago tiro lo poco que había podido ingerir ese día

Rai se acerco inmediatamente y la tomo por los hombros tratando de sí reconfortarla un poco.

Cuando Serena ya no tuvo nada en el estomago, se enjuago la boca para quitarse un poco de ese horrible sabor amargo y se lavo la cara, tomo una toalla que Rai le había alcanzado y trato de volver a recostarse.

Tuvo que hacerlo con la ayuda de la morena, las piernas le temblaban, no tenia fuerzas para nada y ese mareo que parecía no querer dejarla.

Solo cuando salio de baño noto la presencia de la Doctora Mizuno.

-lo… lo ciento… es… que no la había visto- dijo con vos entrecortada. Y no dijo más nada hasta que se volvió a recostar

-Serena… ¿Qué otros síntomas has tenido?- pregunto

Serena supo al instante que no podía mentir. Se recostó sobre el respaldar de su cama y se quedo viendo con pena sus manos apoyadas sobre u almohadón blanco que tenia en su regazo. Se mordió los labios tratando de tomar valor para comenzar a contar.

-bueno…- y dudo

-¡Serena!... di de una vez que es lo que esta pasando- Rai había fruncido el ceño

-empezó hace como tres semanas, tengo mucha nauseas y mareos, no eh comido casi nada desde entonces y lo poco que como- miro al interior del baño con pena- no dura mucho en mi estomago

-ah de ser algún virus estomacal ¿verdad doctora?- pregunto esperanzada, tratando de borrar la primera cosa que vino a su mente.

Pero la Doctora ignoro la pregunta –podrías dejarnos a solas- dijo a Rai

-pero… -iba a protestar pero Serena la detuvo. Que más daba, de todas formas pensaba decírselo, y necesitaba alguien a su lado en ese momento.

-esta bien, no hay problema con que se quede… puede preguntar lo que quiera-

-estas segura- pregunto un poco escéptica. Serena movió la cabeza –bien entonces dime ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que estés embarazada?

Rai sintió que se le detuvo el corazón, y dejo prácticamente de respirar cuando vio que su amiga apretaba el almohadón en su regazo con fuerza. Levanto su vista para verle a los ojos y noto que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un tono intenso.

-¿Qué tan efectivas son las pruebas rápidas de embarazo?- pregunto sumamente avergonzada y miro de soslayo la reacción de su amiga

-un 99.9 por ciento- afirmo la doctora

-pues entonces un 99.9 por ciento- y volvió a morderse el labio mientras observaba a su amiga con pena.

"Embaraza" pensó Rai. Abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y cuando salio de su asombro, le dedico a su amiga un dulce sonrisa y la abrazo -debiste habérmelo dicho- dijo con vos que quebrada -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- Sintió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amiga como se tensaba, entonces la tomo por los hombros para alejarla un poco y observarla a los ojos.

Serena huía a su mirada analítica ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba? Serena no era así, no le ocultaba nada a excepción de lo que había pasado con su hermano y ya había sacado la conclusión de que años atrás, ese había sido el motivo de su distanciamiento, pero… ¿Quién era el padre del bebe? Si estaba tan enamorada de Darien… Entonces sus ojos volvieron agrandarse por la sorpresa, Serena no se hubiese entregado a nadie si no estaba enamorada, no era de ese tipo de chicas.

La cólera se apodero de ella mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Se levanto como un rayo –es mi hermano ¿verdad?- y no espero respuesta, ¿Por qué hacerlo Si estaba segura? Camino asía la salida

-por favor Rai- suplico la rubia y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para detenerla

-¿Qué espere que?- dijo casi gritando –ese tendrá que darme unas cuantas explicaciones de su comportamiento-

-Rai…- pero sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayo de rodillas al suelo

-Serena- Exclamaron Rai y la doctora asustadas y la ayudaron a acomodarse nuevamente en su cama

-será mejor tener esta platica en otro momento, estas muy estresada y tienes muy baja la presión… creo que lo mejor es internarte para tenerte controlada y te alejes de los problemas por un tiempo- dijo la doctora

-pero…- iba a protestar pera la doctora la interrumpió

-iré a hacer una llamada al hospital pera que me esperen con una habitación lista para ti- dijo y salio del dormitorio

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso, Serena no se animaba a hablar pero las lágrimas salían sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

Rai se sentó junto al ella y le tomo la mano

-tranquila Serena- ya veras como todo saldrá bien-

-Nanako… -

-ella estará bien, tranquila, le pediré a Darien que se quede aquí con las niñas y yo iré con tigo al hospital-

-Por favor Rai, no le digas nada a Darien hasta que se case, no quiero ser un impedimento para que lo haga-

-la fiesta… no era lo que pensábamos… pero creo que no es momento de hablar de eso- volvió su vista a la puerta. Parecía un poco más relajada -¿Cómo es que llegaron a esta situación?- pero se lo pregunto más para si que para su amiga

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella. ¿Cómo? Entonces su mente regreso tres meses y medio atrás. Cuando después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos del país ella regreso y se lo volvió a cruzar a Darien en su vida.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bien ya se que dije que tenia que estudiar y mucho, peor no me aguante. Hace algo de tiempo que esta historia venia rondando en mi cabeza y hace más de una semana que esta capitulo esta terminado. Iba a subirlo el 16 de diciembre ya que es una fecha muy especial para mi por que mi bebe cumple sus dos añitos, pero llegue a la conclusión que no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente con los preparativos de la fiesta, y mucho más si considero que cae justo en medio de mis fechas para los finales.

Solo espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Por lo pronto ahora creo que me pondré a estudiar.

Muchos saludos a todas y cuídense mucho

Silene-luna


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Hacia ya media hora que estaba sentada de la casa de su amiga charlando, recordando momentos en su adolescencia en los que habían sido realmente feliz.

Pasaban tantas cosas por la mente de la chica ¿Cómo era que siendo amigas tan inseparables había permitido que él las separara? Bueno no fue él directamente pero si tuvo mucho que ver.

Después de todos lo ocurrido se sintió fatal, no deseo verlo más, aun que haya sido a costa de distanciarse de su gran amiga de la infancia. Fue una época muy dolorosa para ella, ya la estaba pasando mal y lo peor de todo era que no podía contar con ella ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si se hubiese enterado de todo? ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si supiera que su hermano y ella habían casi tenido una historia amorosa a sus dieciocho años?

Miro por a un costado, Rai se había levantado a atender el teléfono. Entonces fijo su vista en un aparador que estaba a un lado de la sala, se levanto y camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una foto que había llamado su atención, estaban él junto a su hermana, perecía una foto reciente, seguramente de alguna de sus tantas visitas. Calculaba que ya debía de estar cerca de los treinta años pero aun así se veía igual que cuatro años atrás.

El y Rai eran inseparables por que a pesar de que el siempre se esforzó por no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos, de tanto en tanto, así alguna rabieta cuando su hermana salía con algún chico que no era de su agrado. Pero la que más recordaba era la que hizo cuando Rai le comunico también con sus dieciocho años que se iba a casar. El pobre Nicolas, se había armado de fuerza corazón para enfrentar a Darien quien se había negado rotundamente a lo que según el era un amor pasajero de adolescente. Pero si él era testarudo su amiga lo era aun más. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar esa unión, la fecha de la boda se acercaba y Rai no parecía dar macha atrás, era muy decidida cuando quería algo y eso sumado a que asía casi un mes que no le hablaba… tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer y aceptar su decisión.

Serena también supuso que él debe haber reconocido que se equivoco, por que Nicolas cuida celosamente de Rai y de la pequeña Megumi de casi cuatro años.

En esos momentos Serena y Darien eran grandes amigos, fue gracioso compartir esos momentos en que los celos por su hermana lo consumían. Darien era una persona muy alegre y servicial, todos lo que lo conocían lo apreciaban mucho, pero cuando alguien traicionaba su confianza, no había retorno. Se tornaba una persona fría y despiadada y ella lo había sufrido en carne propia.

Asía casi un año que él se había marchado a algún lugar de Europa a realizar algún curso de especialización de su carrera y ella se quedo esperándolo, pero nunca recibió ninguna noticia suya más haya de lo que Rai le contaba rara ves que él llamaba por teléfono y cuando ellas mismas se telefoneaban ya que Rai tampoco vivía en la ciudad ya que mientras su esposo acomodaba algunos asuntos del sus negocios tuvo que instalarse en Hong Kong por un tiempo

Finalmente decidió marcharse aprovechando la gran posibilidad de estudios que le ofrecían en Estados Unidos. Era muy joven para quedarse sola en Japón, le habían dicho sus padres y se había rehusado a irse con ellos en un principio, quizás manteniendo algo de esperanzas, pero en cuanto recibió la trágica noticia de la muerte de su hermano, no dudo en subirse al avión.

Y eso sumado a que Pero la sorpresa había sido aun más grande cuando llegaron a New York. Resulto que en el accidente que había tenido también viajaban su esposa y su beba de solo semanas de vida. Y la única que lo logro salir aireada de toda esa trágica situación fue la pequeña que viajaba en el asiento de atrás en su silla especial.

Había resultado una gran sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera sabían que Eigi tuviera novia, siempre fue muy reservado en sus asuntos, pero nunca pensaron que tanto como para casarse y ni siquiera avisarle a su familia.

Resulto que la esposa de Eigi no tenia familiares directos y su madre y su padre tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la niña, aunque Serena solo lo permitió mientras terminaba los estudios, pensaba que ya estaban muy grandes como para hacerse cargo de la pequeña y en cuanto termino su carrera de Licenciada en educación regreso a Japón con la pequeña Megumi, quien ya la había adoptado como mamá.

Ahora vivía sola en una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Siempre había sido su sueño criar a sus hijos, lejos del bullicio y el humo del tráfico de la gran ciudad de Tokio, un sueño que también compartía con su amiga de la infancia y de ahí el reencuentro.

Había ido al mismo lugar que frecuentaban de adolescente cuando querían descanso, un pequeño pueblo de hacendados donde la zona céntrica solo tenia un almacén de abarrotes una gasolinera y un par de tiendas de ropa. Después de mucho negociar con los abogas, había conseguido comprar una gran estancia que se dedicaba a la cría de caballos de carreras, sus dueños una pareja de ancianos sin hijos, ya estaban demasiados avanzados en edad como para hacerse cargo de todo lo que eso conllevaba, y cuando Serena les explico cuales eran sus motivos para querer comprar sus tierra, los Ahiko no vacilaron en vendérselas. Resulto que había encontrado en ellos grandes amigos que frecuentaban a menudo, pues les habían tomado mucho aprecio a ella y a la pequeña Nanako. Después de todo solo vivían en el pueblo que solo quedaba a unos cuatro kilómetros de la casa.

En su primera visita al pueblo para comprar algo de alimento una vez que ya se hubo instalado, el tendero le había dicho algo que no comprendió hasta poco tiempo después.

-"parece que este pueblo se esta llenando de gente joven"- ella alzo las cejas sin comprender –hace poco tiempo también se mudaron una matrimonio, la chica debe tener tu edad- le había dicho el sesentón- oh mira que casualidad ahí viene con la pequeña Megumi- Serena volteo para ver la puerta de entrada y ahí fue cuando cobraron sentido las palabras del tendero

-Rai- había dicho en un susurro – pero la pequeña Nanako la había alcanzado a oír

-¿la conoces mami?-

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Esa era la primera vez que veía a Rai después de que viajara a New York

Resulto que Rai también se había mudado recientemente a la estancia junto a la de Serena, eran vecinas como en su infancia, y ahora nada estropearía esa amistad nuevamente.

-esa fue de su ultima visita- Rai la había sacado de sus pensamientos y le señalaba la foto que tenia en la mano –no se cuando se digne a regresar, dice que no le gusta mucho el aire campestre, aun que no le creo-

-con tu hermano nunca se sabe- dijo, y dejo el porta retrato en su lugar

-es verdad- dijo con una gran sonrisa –la ultima vez vino de sorpresa y se quedo casi un mes, se fue un par de días antes de nos encontráramos-

-¿y como se llevan con Nicolas? La ultimo que recuerdo fue que lo amenazara en la iglesia por si se le ocurría huir- recordó y sonrió al venir a su mente esa escena

-fue una suerte que tu estuvieras para contenerlo, si no, no se que hubiese sido del pobre Nicolas, -le miro de forma traviesa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón –él me contó que fue lo que hiciste para que se olvidara de lo que estaba diciendo-

-¡prometió no hacerlo!, traidor –dijo con un puchero- nunca más lo ayudare en nada-

-aun no me imagino a ustedes dos juntos, quiero decir… besándose- Serena se ruborizo –no te pongas así, yo esperaba que ustedes dos llegaran a algo-

-¿a sí?- pregunto Serena sorprendida

-claro, se llevaban de maravilla, nunca había visto a Darien tan bien con alguien, a demás no me gustaban las mujeres que frecuentaba, creo que tu eras lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado-

-pues las cosas no se dieron, el se fue y luego yo tuve que viajar a Estados unidos, ya vez regrese hace muy poco-

-pues aun están a tiempo, además tenia entendido que el había ido a buscarte-

-creo que sabes demasiadas cosas, pero en realidad solo coincidimos en una tienda-

-supongo… Serena… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro-

-¿quien es el padre de Nanako?

Serena sonrió –¿verdad que se parece mucho a mi?, pero… -

-mami, mami, tengo hambre- la pequeña Megumi había entrado corriendo por la puerta delantera seguida de Nanako –además creo que tío Darien también llega con hambre –la niña ya se había sentado en el regazo de su madre y Manako en el de Serena

-¿tío Darien? –

-si esta llegando, su auto lo reconozco desde lejos- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, pero Serena palideció

-c-creo que es mejor que nosotras regresemos a casa Nanako, ya es hora de ir a preparar la comida- Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, esa había sido una gran sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarse con él, no en ese momento, no estaba preparada

-espera Serena, prometiste que cenarías con nosotros, además podrás ver a Darien y recordar viejos tiempos, era muy unidos- Rai ya estaba caminado a la puerta principal

-no, no creo que sea el momento, mejor me voy a casa- ya estaban en la puerta cuando una Land Rover estaciono frente a la casa y Serena supo que ya no tenia escapatoria. Era momento de enfrentarlo.

-tío Darien, tío Darien- Megumi salio corriendo para recibir a su tío que ya estaba bajando

-pequeña- el moreno la había alzado en brazos y la abrazaba –has crecido mucho-

-verdad que si- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa –entremos quiero presentarte a una amiga-

Nanako se había escondido tras las piernas de su madre y miraba asomando una cabeza.

Serena se había puesto tensa pero trato de ocultarlo.

-hermano que bueno que nos visites- Darien no había levantado la vista por que estaba hablando con su sobrina, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando lo hizo

Serena se veía tan bien como siempre, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, a excepción de su pelo que ahora lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, delgada, de finas facciones y cuando la veía a los ojos podía ver la pureza del mar reflejado en ellos. Peor no, no iba a caer nuevamente en esa trampa azul, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Ya lo había traicionado una vez y no la iba a perdonar.

-sabes que siempre me gusta visitar a la familia, sobre todo a esta hermosa niña- y miro a su sobrina

-ven Nanako- llamo Megumi mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su tío –tío, ellas es Manako-

Darien se agacho a la altura de la niña –hola- dijo con una calida sonrisa y a Serena se le disparo el corazón –has crecido mucho desde que te vi-

-¿me conoces? yo no te conozco- dijo con ingenuidad la niña

-si, cuando apenas eras una bebe, tu madre y yo éramos muy amigos-

-mama nunca me hablo de ti- dijo con sinceridad

Entonces Darien miro de reojo a la rubia, con unos ojos tan fríos que Serena pensó que estaba en el polo norte –supongo que habrá tenido sus motivos-

-por que no entramos, preparare algo para comer, además en un rato esta por llegar Nicolas-

-nosotras ya nos vamos- dijo Serena mientras alzaba a Nanako para llevarla al auto

-no mama, quiero seguir jugando con Megumi- protesto

-no tienes que irte- dijo Darien indiferente –puedo soportar tu presencia-

Rai lo observo enojada

-¡Darien!-

-¿que?, es la verdad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pues yo no soporto la tuya- dijo Serena con hostilidad –¡Nanako nos vamos!-

-por favor tía Serena- rogó Megumi, mientras jalaba de del Jean de la rubia

Tía Serena, la niña tenía solo casi cuatro años y aun así sabía como comprarla. Una sonrisa y un tía Serena y ya conseguía lo que quería. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo bajando a Nanako

-gracias tía- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ven Nanako vamos a mi cuarto a jugar con mis muñecas mientras mama prepara algo para que comamos-

Las niñas entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras para desaparecer de la vista de los adultos segundos después

-entremos- sugirió Rai

Darien se sentó en la sala, mientras Rai y Serena entraron a la cocina para preparar algunos aperitivos, cuando terminaron se reunieron con él.

-creí que estarías de viaje- soltó Rai al notar la tensión en el ambiente –es lo único que haces desde hace cinco años- Le acerco una taza de café

-pues lo estaba pero recibí una propuesta de trabajo en una escuela entrando a la ciudad, es solo una hora de viaje en auto, creo que sentare cabeza de una ves por todas y viviré en la casa que construí en el claro junto al río-

Si estaba nerviosa y trataba de no demostrarlo, con lo ultimo que dijo vasto para que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, Rai nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de que el se haya construido una casa en esas tierras. ¿Por que todo se le había complicado de esa manera? Además, ¿había dicho en una escuela entrando a la ciudad?, no podía ser la misma escuela en la que ella iba trabajaba, era imposible. No podía tener tanta puntería como para coincidir en el mismo trabajo ¿o si?

Tenía su tasa de café en la mano y la estaba apretando con mucha fuerza mientras perdía su mirada en el contenido de la misma, y Darien hablaba como si ella no existiera.

-y se puede saber en que escuela- Rai estaba sirviendo uno pastelitos

-En la escuela Seiyun-

Serena dejo caer su taza, definitivamente el destino se ensañaba con ella.

-y a ti que te pasa- pregunto molesto el moreno

-lo-lo ciento- balbuceo

-a de haber sido la sorpresa- dijo Rai con una sonrisa –Serena también trabajara en la misma escuela-

Darien alzo las cejas con arrogancia –que casualidad-

-aun no eh aceptado el puesto- mintió –no necesito trabajar y Nanako requiere de toda la atención posible-

-¿a si?- dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo –a mi me han dicho que todo el personal que faltaba para el año entrante ya estaba definido-

-como sea- dijo esta ves con voz firme y tranquila –de todos modos no se que puesto puedas llegar a ocupar-

-a decir verdad, soy el nuevo profesor de educación física de la primaria ¿y tu que puesto se supones ocuparas?

Para que preguntaba si de todos modos sabia que tenia que tratar con todo el personal de la escuela, había hecho unos de cursos recursos humanos cuando estudio en EEUU y fue para eso que entro en la escuela Seiyun.

-en el área de recursos humanos- dejo la taza de café que ya se había terminado en la mesa, y se levanto para salir a la cocina –necesito algo fresco-

-yo iré a ver que están haciendo las niñas hay demasiado silencio, y eso es un mal presagio-

Serena se adentro en la cocina y suspiro ¿Cómo es posible que la vida se ensañara con ella? Cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Darien, él se había marchado, la dejó sola, sin ninguna noticia suya, y aparece un año después y le hace un reclamo entupido, si le hubiese tenido un poco de confianza, sabría que todas las cosas que le dijo esa ves, eran equivocadas, pero no él y su vendito ego machista.

Se recargo en la heladera, y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Tenia ganas de llorar. Cuando finalmente estaba logrando olvidarlo, él reaparece en su vida. No era justo. Pero a ciencia cierta, la vida no es siempre justa.

-como esta tu esposo- Serena se puso tensa. Saco sus manos de su cara y se dio vuelta para abrir la heladera. No quería que él viera sus ojos humedecidos por las ganas de llorar

-soy madre soltera, ¿algún problema con ello?-

-no claro que no- él la observaba de forma arrogante apoyado en el marco de la puerta –no deberías de haberte confiado tanto-

-ese es asunto mío-

-también lo fue mío recuerdas- musito furioso –viaje a EEUU a buscarte-

-lo hiciste demasiado tarde,- repuso ella mientras buscaba en la alacena un vaso para evitar su mirada

-si, me di cuenta cuando te encontré en aquella tienda, comprando ropa para la bebe que tenia en brazos-

-¡maldición!- dijo volteando para verle –nunca dejaste te explique nada, sacaste conclusiones apresuradas y no dejaste que te dijera absolutamente nada-

-¿Que ibas a decirme? ¿Que me extrañabas tanto que no soportases él dolor y te entregaste a otro hombre?-

Darien se había acercado a ella y la tenia tomada del brazo

-¡suéltame me haces daño!- intento zafarse pero Darien la sostuvo de los dos brazos y la acerco a él

-¡ni en comparación de el que tu me hiciste a mi!-

-¡tu te fuiste y me dejaste sola!- dijo ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-estaba confundido- suavizo su vos pero aun así no la soltó –tenia que saber hasta donde llegaban mis sentimientos por ti… -le observo analíticamente de pies a cabeza -te ves… muy bien- Serena se sonroja -y te sigue sonrojando cuando te hago algún cumplido-

-su- suéltame-

-y sigues tartamudeando cuando te pones nerviosa- siguió con vos sensual

Como para no estarlo, el se estaba acercando a sus labios, quería besarla, y por alguna razón, ella no podía resistirse, fijo su vista en los sensuales labios masculinos y se pregunto si le pasaría lo mismo que tiempo atrás, al posabas sus labios sobre los suyos

-yo pienso lo mismo que tu- dijo él, al percatarse asía donde se dirigía la vista de Serena –si tus besos sabrán igual, como hace cinco años atrás

El corazón de Serena estaba acelerado y las piernas le temblaban. Pero los firmes brazos masculinos la aferraron más contra su cuerpo acentuando el acercamiento. Él tenía la misma mira profunda, los mismos brazos firmes. Y la misma corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, cuando él rozo sus labios con los suyos

-ves, nos siguen pasando las mismas cosas- dijo con vos ronca

-pero… han… han pasado muchas… cosas en el medio- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

Él sonrió ante el tartamudeo de la rubia

-olvidemos eso… solo por un rato- y la beso, la beso con desesperación y añoranza. Pero fue un beso corto por que se escucharon estrepitosos pasos bajando las escaleras. Y la soltó.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, él la observaba con esa mirada tan fría como la nieve nuevamente.

-lo ciento esto no va a volver a ocurrir- dijo y salio de la cocina dejando a Serena toda temblorosa.

Notas De La Autora:

Bien creo que ahí tienen algunas respuestas, como quien es Nanako y la relación que tenían Darien y Serena. Ahora abra que ver como se solucionan las cosas, si es que se solucionan.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo libre contestare cada un de su r/r.

Muchos saludos y cuídense Silene-luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Entro a su casa, y lo recibieron los brazos de su hija que había salido corriendo a su encuentro y él, la alzo en vilo.

-¡Papa!... que bueno que llegaste- le recibió con una gran sonrisa –no sabes todas las cosas que tengo que contarte… tío Darien… regreso hoy- agrego aun más entusiasmada

-ya veo- dijo él, bajando a la niña de sus brazas después de darle un beso en la mejilla. Había girado su cabeza a la izquierda y encontró a su cuñado saliendo de la cocina –¡Darien!, que bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí- se acerco para estrecharle la mano, pero cuando lo hizo vio a Serena que también salía de allí –oh- gesticulo y observo más detenidamente a Darien, fue cuando se dio cuanta de aquello. –veo que han estado recordando viejos tiempos- dijo a Darien mientras hacia una seña a los labios del oji azul

Seña que Darien entendió perfectamente. Habían quedado restos de brillo labial en sus labios.

-Serena- saludo con picardía

Pero lejos de haber captado la indirecta de Nicolás, Serena siguió su camino hasta la salida.

Había quedado completamente aturdida con aquel encuentro y sobre todo con aquel beso. Paso por delante de Nicolas, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, que podría decirse que era algún tipo de saludo, y salio.

Camino hasta su auto y una ves dentro de el, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. ¡La había besado y ella no se resistió en lo absoluto!

Se había jurado después de aquel encuentro cuatro años atrás que nada de lo que hiciera, aria que lo perdone, que aunque de estuviese muriendo de amor, no lo perdonaría, entonces… ¿Cómo es que permitió, que él se le acercara de esa forma?

Cerró su puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el volante, tratando de descargar así un poco de toda la impotencia que tenía en su alma. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto le provocara las mismas sensaciones que hacia tanto tiempo atrás, pensó que había enterrado? ¿Es que acaso… aun seguía enamorada de él?

¿Cómo podía ser eso, después de todo lo que paso? Él había sido quien había dudado de lo que sentía por ella y estuvo alejado casi un año entero. ¿Con que derecho se apareció aquella ves a hacerle esa clase de reclamos? Y sobre todo, infundados.

"veo que has encontrado buena compañía durante mi ausencia" había dicho en cuanto la vio con la pequeña Nanako en sus brazos.

Aun se preguntaba como había sido capaz de encontrarla en una ciudad tan grande como lo Era New York.

Así tan solo dos días que habían llegado y se habían enterado de la trágica perdida de su hermano. Pero Había que reponerse, sobro todo por que ahora tenían que sacar a la pequeña Nanako adelante. Ella misma se había ofrecido a ir de compras. No contaban con nada de lo que podría llegar a necesitar una niña de apenas dos semanas de vida. Fue por eso que había decidido ir al centro comercial.

Compro pañales, toallas, biberones… Lo suficiente como para no tener que salir por unas cuantas semanas. Cuando pago todo, uno de los empleados la ayudo con las bolsas llevándoselas hasta el auto y en camino de regreso fue cuando decidió pasar por alguna tienda a comprar algo de ropa también.

Camino con la bebe, por las calles comerciales, había todo tipo de negocios Joyerías, tiendas de ropa, lencería, zapaterías…

Mientras caminaba, le había parecido ver de entre la multitud un rostro conocido, pero siguió en lo suyo, después de todo, que esa persona estuviera allí era imposible.

Finalmente se decidió entrar en la más prestigiosa tienda de ropa de bebes. Había visto en el escaparate un conjunto color rosa que le había encantado. ¿Qué más daba? Adoro a la niña en cuanto la vio, y sus padres decían que se parecía a su hermano y a ella cuando eran bebes. Solo que no tenía el mismo color de ojos que ellos, los de la pequeña eran de un verde esmeralda intenso.

En cuanto entro, una de las empleadas le ofreció su ayuda

-¿puedo servirle en algo?- había preguntado la joven muy servicial

-si, por favor- dijo Serena con una sonrisa –el conjuntito rosa tejido que esta en el escaparate, es para ella –señalo con la cabeza a la bebe que tenia en el carrito

-si enseguida se lo muestro- la empleada había entrado por alguna puerta y desapareció. Mientras esperaba que regresara decidió mirar la ropa de los percheros.

Había quedado maravillada, todo lo que veía le resultaba hermoso y le enternecía el alma de una manera que nunca pudo haberse imaginado. Nunca en sus diecinueve años se había planteado la idea de tener hijos, pero viendo a la pequeña Nanako dormir en su coche, y todos los cuidados que había tenido que tener con ella desde que se la entregaron, habían despertado todos los instintos maternales que jamás imagino tener.

O tal vez si, poco más de año atrás, cuando se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado del hermano de su mejor amiga, en algún momento pensó que quería a ese hombre como su esposo y padre de sus hijos, pero ese sueño se esfumo en el aire. Él se había ido y con él, todas sus ilaciones.

Observo con ensoñación a la pequeña que yacía a su lado, tal ves algún día podría borrar el recuerdo de esos labios sobre su boca, el fuego que provocaba en su cuerpo las manos masculinas recorriendo su piel. Y tal vez, solo tal vez podría darle una segunda oportunidad al amor.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció nuevamente la vendedora, con aquel conjunto que le había pedido. Superaba sus expectativas.

-es su hija- le había preguntado

"_¿mi hija?" _nunca lo había visto de esa forma pero… Manako no tenía a nadie en el mundo más que a ella y sus abuelos, necesitaría una madre, y aun que no fuera su hija biológicamente hablando, se encargaría de que ese pequeño detalle no se notara nunca sentimentalmente. Fue ahí cuando tomo la decisión de adoptar a la pequeña, nunca dejaría que le faltara el amor de una familia, y aun aunque no tuviera un padre, ella representaría los dos papeles. Si, claro que si, se dijo decidida.

Demasiado concentrado estaba en sus añoranzas que no se había dado cuenta de aquellos ojos azules que la observaban desde la entrada del local.

-si- dijo con una sonrisa

-es muy bonita- Y miro por encima del hombro de Serena –se le ofrece algo-

La rubia volteo, solo para palidecer al ver el rostro de la persona tras ella, que la miraba sin expresión.

-veo que has encontrado buena compañía durante mi ausencia-

-¿que?- pregunto sorprendida, pero dirigió su vista a donde ahora se posaba la del moreno

-se parece a ti… pero supongo que ah de tener los ojos de su padre- dijo refiriéndose a las esmeraldas de la pequeña que lo miraban

-no… no es… no es lo que crees- dijo nerviosa –yo… puedo explicarte…

-no gracias… no necesito explicaciones- dijo y se marcho sin mirarla

Serena se quedo helada ¿acaso había sido un mal sueño?, la empleada tuvo que sujetarla cuando sus piernas se aflojaron y casi cae desmayada.

Esa había sido la última vez que había sabido de él. Había llegado a su casa completamente aturdida con el encuentro, pero cuando se recupero y puso sus ideas en orden se juro olvidarlo, ¿Cómo podía creer que ella hubiese sido capas de algo así? La había juzgado sin dejar que explicara nada.

¡Al diablo con Darien Chiba! Se había dicho esa vez y se lo repetía una y otra vez nuevamente ahora que se lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Respiro profundamente, seco sus lágrimas y bajo del auto para entrar nuevamente a la casa.

-mamá ¿Dónde has estado?-

-lo ciento pequeña- dijo cuando se arrodillo para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña – fui a buscar mi bolso al auto-

-pero si esta ahí- Nanako señalo el sillón de la sala

-si mi amor, lo acabo de ver cuando entre, creo que estoy un poco distraída-

-pareces triste ¿Qué pasa mami?-

-es verdad… - la apoyo Megumi – y tío Darien también esta raro-

Serena le dio un beso en la frente a cada una de las niñas y se paró nuevamente, su teléfono celular estaba sonando

-no es nada, de verdad estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada, atenderé el teléfono-

-¿tu que crees?- pregunto la hija de Serena a su amiga, cuando su mama estuvo a una distancia considerable

Megumi se encogió de hombros cuando respondió

-nunca había visto a tío Darien actuar así con nadie, parecía enojado con tu mama, ah de ser cosas de grandes-

-pero mi mama esta muy triste-

-Megumi- la llamo Darien desde el estudio donde había entrado luego del encuentro con Serena, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la rubia caminar hasta el sillón, unos metros delante de ella.

La observo con detenimiento, al parecer buscaba algo en su bolso. Su teléfono móvil fue lo que saco de el, y una extraña sonrisa de… ¿alivio tal ves?, fue lo que pudo ver en su rostro.

Serena había encontrado su teléfono, se había puesto estúpidamente nerviosa cuando, escucho la vos de Darien nuevamente en la misma habitación donde ella se encontraba, y lo que era simplemente abrir su bolso y buscar, se torno la tarea más difícil del mundo, con sus manos temblorosas.

Finalmente, lo consiguió y cuado vio en el visor, se dibujo una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Levanto la tapa del aparato y contesto.

-Seiya, que gusto que llamaras- observo de reojo como Darien se acercaba a las niñas, y decidió salir al jardín trasero para poder hablar más a gusto

-a mi también me alegra escucharte pero… no estas bien… ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿co-como lo sabes?- pregunto mientras se sentada en un pequeño escalón del porche. Era increíble como con apenas haberle pronunciado dos palabras él ya supiera su estado de ánimo. Seiya era una persona muy especial para ella, siempre estuvo cuando ella lo necesito, y aun que estuvieran a la distancia, el sabia cuando ella necesitaba desahogar sus penas, y esta no era una de las excepciones. Se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos cuando entro en la universidad, y aunque el termino cuando Serena apenas terminaba el primer año, nunca perdieron el contacto, y él junto con sus otros dos hermanos Taiki y Yaten estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, claro hasta que cada unos hizo su vida, con sus respectivas novias, el único que siempre se mantuvo en contacto con ella fue Seiya.

-te conozco más de lo que me gustaría, por eso lo se… tu vos no tiene la misma alegría de siempre… anda cuéntame-

-es… algo complicado…- suspiro -se remonta a mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, no es nada para poder hablar por teléfono… mejor cuéntame de ti ¿como esta todo en Nueva York, y como esta Chelsi?-

-bueno… Chelsi esta bien, estudiando como siempre, esta por terminar el semestre y en cuanto lo haga se viene con migo… las cosas en Nueva York estaban bien hasta que viaje, y en cuanto a tu problema… si gustas, podemos hablarlo personalmente-

Serena frunció el seño, acaso estaba cerca. Si asía solo dos días había hablado con Chelsi, la había llamado para pasarle su nueva dirección y su nuevo teléfono, y Seiya estaba con ella ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Y como Serena se había quedado completamente muda, seguramente por que estaba analizando todo lo que él le dijo agrego

-¡si vienes a tu casa, hace más de media hora que te estoy esperando!

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…- se levanto estrepitosamente del pequeño escalón donde estaba sentada, para ingresar nuevamente a la sala, solo que se topo con el atlético físico del moreno que la estaba atormentando su mente con tal solo una hora de haberlo visto.

Su rostro asombrado palideció de inmediato, y tuvo que ser sujetada por la espalda por el oji azul, para que no cayera producto del leve choque que dio contra su pecho.

-yo… lo… ciento- balbuceo. Y Darien frunció el ceño al ver que Serena aun seguía con su móvil en la mano.

-Rai, manda a decirte que la cena estará en media hora- dijo, pero aun sin soltarla

El cuerpo le temblaba, era como si aquel contacto con el cuerpo masculino le robara todas sus fuerzas, y le hiciera perder la razón. Aun seguía con el móvil en su oído, y fue eso lo que la hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Serena?... si estas con alguien…-

La rubia reacciono y se separo bruscamente de Darien.

-no te preocupes Seiya estaré ahí en diez minutos-

-pero…-

-nos vemos al rato- dijo y entro, ignorando lo tenso que se había puesto Darien al escuchar el nombre masculino salir de sus labios.

Serena se disculpo con Rai por no poder quedarse, aun que en cierta forma, había sido la excusa perfecta para huir de aquel lugar.

Subió a Nanako al auto y en diez minutos, como había dicho, llego a su casa.

Nanako bajo antes que ella, se había rehusado a volver a la casa, pero en cuanto su madre le dijo quien las esperaba, no dudo en despedirse de su amiga, con la promesa de que volverían a jugar al día siguiente. Corrió y se abraso de Seiya.

-pequeña, cuanto has crecido-

-vamos, tío Seiya si apenas hace un mes que no nos vemos-

Serena llego un segundo después y también abrazo a joven apenas tres años mayor que ella.

-Seiya- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Y la mirada de angustia no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de su hija

-vamos- trato de no angustiar más a la niña –si no hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos ¿tanto me has extrañado?- pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿por que no entramos y hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo que no nos vimos?-

Serena asintió, introdujo la llave en la ranura de la puerta y cinco minutos después estaban sentados en la sala con una taza de café hablando de tonterías.

-y dime, aun no me has contado que es lo que te trae por aquí… creí que habías dicho que nunca volverías a pisar suelo Japonés-

Seiya se encogió de hombros

-la disquera, esta en tratativas de abrir una nueva sucursal en el país y pues bueno, me pidieron que me encargara de ello, el dinero que me ofrecieron es muy tentador, no pude resistirme-

-ya veo… ¿entonces pasaras las fiestas aquí?

-pues era una opción, supongo que no tendrás problemas de que Chelsi y yo las acompañemos-

-oh, claro que no- dijo con una gran sonrisa –la casa es enorme, y tengo habitaciones de sobra, será grandioso tenerlos con migo y de paso les presento a los señores Ahiko, ellos me han cuidado desde que me instale aquí-

-si, me has hablado de ellos, de verdad tengo deseos de conocerlos, han de ser grandes personas-

-si- sonrío Nanako –y siempre que vienen me traen dulces, por que saben que mama nunca me quiere dar-

-eso es por que tu no quieres cepillarte los dientes después de que los comes- le reto su madre.

Seiya sonrío, les tenia gran aprecio a las dos y recordó cuando había conocido a Serena. Habían chocado, en los pasillos de la universidad y el había tirado los libros de la rubia. Entre charla y charla, descubrieron que coincidían en una clase y con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos. Aunque ciertamente eso no era lo que él quería ser precisamente de Serena, aunque nunca se lo hizo saber, ella le había profesado alguna ves en una de sus tantas platicas cuando él le pregunto si estaba interesada en algún chico, que aun tenia una herida abierta, y que estaba reacia a algún acercamiento amoroso con los hombre.

Nunca quiso indagar más, sabía que cuando esa herida se cerrase ella se lo contaría todo.

Poco tiempo después conoció a Chelsi, una amiga de Serena que vivía en el mismo edificio que ella y un par de años menor que la rubia, luego de algún tiempo se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por serena no era más que una cariño fraterno, de hermanos, y agradeció a los cielos su cobardía, causa de que jamás le dijera lo que creía que sentía por ella.

Ahora estaba completamente enamorado de Chelsi, la castaña de ojos color miel, más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por la rubia, su gran amiga, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que lo que le estaba pasando ahora era por culpa de un hombre. Asía solo un mes que ella había llegado a Japón, no pudo haber conocido a nadie con todo el tiempo que tenia, ocupada en la remodelación de la casa, los tramites para su nuevo trabajo y la pequeña, pero travesía e intuitiva Nanako, entonces… dedujo que tendría que ser aquel hombre que la había lastimado una vez, y que había reaparecido en su vida. Por que ella le había asegurado que cuando esa herida sanara le contaría acerca de él.

Por su mirada triste sabía que esa herida no había sanado, entonces lo único que quedaba era que él había reaparecido.

-ah… casi lo olvidaba- dijo Seiya acercándose a Nanako, con un pequeño paquete que saco de su bolsillo de la camisa que traía –esto te lo mando Chelsi-

La niña abrió el paquete y miro asombrada el contenido

-Serena nos comento que estabas algo enojada cuando llegaste a Japón por que no podías encontrar ese video juego, así que, en cuanto me decidí a viajar Chelsi lo encargo para ti-

-gracias- dijo la niña abrazando a Seiya –iré a probarlo a mi habitación-

Seiya espero a que la niña desapareciera, para interrogar a al rubia

-¿y bien?- dijo con semblante serio -¿Quién es el idiota que te trae de ese modo?-

-¡por dios!- exclamo horrorizada, ¿como podía ser que la conociera tanto que hasta sabia que su problema era de pantalones? - ¡lo único que falta es que me digas de qué color es mi ropa interior!

-pues… conociéndote como te conozco- observo con detalle lo que traía puesto… un Jean azul oscuro levemente ajustado y una pequeña remera mangas corta ajustada al cuerpo en color blanco y zapatos con un pequeño tacón también en blanco- pues… un fino conjunto de encaje blanco-

Serena se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Seiya siempre lograba animarla, aunque sea un poco.

-lo ves, te conozco más que tú misma, ahora dime… ¿como se llama el idiota y que fue lo que te hizo?-

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Pues bueno, como prometí aquí tengo otro capi de mis historias actualizada. Como ya ven las cosas se están aclarando un poco, ya saben que fue lo que paso para que Darien actuara de ese modo, tonto ¿verdad? Si solo hubiese dejado que Serena le explique… Pues y ahora que se muera de los celos con la llegada de Seiya.

No tengo mucho más para agregar.

Ah si… ¡pilluelas y pilluelos! Veo que están bastante interesados en el encuentro entre Darien y Serena. Pues bien, la idea para es te fic, era esa y aun que tengo la idea mas o menos de cómo va a ser, de todos modos me esta costando bastante escribirla, pero que va a estar va a estar, no os preocupéis.

Natalia: pues bien, para aclararte tus dudillas, Nanako no es hija biológica de Serena, en realidad es su sobrina. Y pues las cosas entre ellos… quien sabe aun no se como se arreglara el asunto si es que se arreglan. Ja soy muy mala. Saludo y cuídate.

Daniela: pues la verdad es que si, cuando se entere de la verdad, se va querer morir. Pues se lo tiene merecido por orgulloso. Como dijo Serena ¡Al diablo con Darien Chiba y su orgulloso ego machista! Jaja sufrirá como ella sufrió.

Ginny potter w: ¡si niña respira! JA pero te entiendo a mi a veces me pasa igual. Ah y otra cosa… a ver si tu también actualizas has estado algo desaparecida y extraño tus historias. Besos y cuídate.

Mariinlicero chiba: pues creo que ahora sabes que fue lo que paso entre nuestra pareja favorita, tonto Darien, pero en fin, ahora queda resolver como es que han llegado al embarazo de Serena y eso será conforme valla avanzando la historia. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

Moon-Chiba: Su orgullo machista fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma, pero te digo una cosa… cuando se entere de la verdad va a querer morir. ¡Se lo tiene merecido! Jaja. Muchos saludos.

Cositas+cositas: Pues gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis historias, la verdad es que a veces, no me dan ganas de escribir, pero saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla que las esta leyendo me da ánimos para seguir adelante Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Cuídate

Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios

Nos vemos en el próximo chap.

Cuídense muchos

Silene-luna


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Después de haber hablado con Seiya, sintió como una gran peso había salido de su pecho, y aun que no fuera, precisamente la persona con la que debía desahogase, pues en realidad tenia ganas de ponerse frente a Darien y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, al menos ahora, compartía con alguien su angustia, eh incluso lloro como así ya hacia cuatro años no lo hacia.

El problema radicaba ahora en tener que responder a la llamada de la directora de la escuela Seiyun, ese mismo lunes, el día después de que Seiya se presentara en su casa, la señora Akisuki la había llamado para que se presentara en la escuela para que firmara su contrato, por que aunque ya habían cerrado el acuerdo de palabra, faltaban las formalidades.

Y precisamente el problema era que Serena era una mujer de palabra, ¿Cómo podría ahora dar una buena justificación, por tener que rechazar el ofrecimiento?

¡Maldita destino o como demonios se llamara a eso! ¿Por qué precisamente de todas las escuelas del condado tenían que coincidir justo en esa?

Bien, ella era Serena, Serena Tsukino, y aun que la suerte, destino desventura o como fuese se le llamara, se empeñara en cruzarla en la vida con Darien Chiva, ella lo burlaría como fuera.

Con lo que no contaba Serena era que la "desventura" como se decidió a llamarle, estaba empecinada con ella. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que ese seria el día en que todo el nuevo personal firmaría contrato?

¡Entupida!

Tomo aire antes de terminar de estacionar su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y bajo. Mientras ponía el seguro, luchaba con todas su fuerzas por no prestar atención a la esbelta figura que estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto de junto, hablando con una hermosa pelirroja.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro pasar por un costado de ellos sin mostrar siquiera un poco de interés… por fuera… Por que por dentro sentía una furia imposible de describir, ella le sonreía con descarada ingenuidad y él… él por Dios, él le sonreía a todo el mundo menos a ella

¿Pero por que le preocupaba? Ella ya no tenia nada que ver con él no le interesaba, no quería amarlo y se había jurado el día anterior que si era necesaria sacarlo de su corazón a costa de odiarlo, así lo aria.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que él estaba cerca las piernas le temblaban y su respiración se aceleraba acompasada de su ritmo cardiaco. No podría trabajar en el mismo recinto que Darien, claro que no.

Camino más decidida, con su espalda erguida y su barbilla bien en alto. Llego hasta los peldaños de la entrada de la escuela y subió los pequeños peldaños hasta el hool principal. Una ves allí lo se encontró con dos pasillos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, y frente a ella la puerta que comunicaba a los alumnos con el patio como centro rodeado de en un cuadrado por los edificios que contenían las aulas.

Observo el lugar con detenimiento, era un lugar muy agradable para trabajar, podía ver a algunos de los chicos que cruzaban el patio para ir hasta la parte posterior del edificio donde se encontraban el las instalaciones de los distintos clubes, todos con grandes sonrisas en su rostro.

Dio un profundo suspiro y con una mueca de resignación tomo el pasillo de la derecha, sabia lo que tenia, pero no era lo que de verdad quería. Cuando llego al final del corto pasillo, se encontró con una pequeña sala de espera. A los costados de las paredes estaban revestidas de vitrinas con numerosos trofeos en su interior. Se acerco y observó.

Había escuchado que esa escuela tenía buena fama por sus números primeros puestos en diversos deportes.

Y entendía por que también habían contratado a Darien. Con excelente reputación en esa área, era el más indicado. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

Sabía, por comentarios de Rai, que Darien se había dedicado esos últimos cuatro años a recorrer el mundo, especializándose en cada país, en un deporte diferente. Un excelente curriculum para esa escuela.

Se quedo parada un rato frente al las vitrinas, inmersa en sus cavilaciones, así había empezado su distanciamiento, con aquel primer viaje que el decidió hacer.

La excusa perfecta, según ella, para escapar de sus sentimientos.

Una semana antes de aquel estrepitoso viaje ella le había declarado de improviso su amor. No había sido su intención.

Una escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, al recordar la reacción de él cuando después de una hermosa cena y un paseo por la playa en medio de risas, ella le había dicho que la amaba. No había sido algo previsto. No, todo lo contrario, recordó la punzada que invadió su corazón cuando estando ella entre sus brazos, sintió todos sus músculos tensarse, sintió su vacilación. No había dicho nada, trato de disimular su incomodidad, le dedico una sonrisa forzada que ella noto de inmediato y la beso en la frente.

Después, apenas lo había visto

No había sido consiente de lo que había dicho, hasta que advirtió su tensión. Y después de esa noche, la ultima ves que lo vio había sido cuando apareció en la puerta de su casa para anunciar que se iría de viaje.

Se había hecho a la idea de que su declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa y no había querido presionarlo. Por eso no había hecho el intento de hablar con él esos días. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella, inconsciente mente, se habían acercado de una manera en su relación, que hasta a ellos mismo los había tomado desprevenidos. De un día para otro se habían hecho muy afines, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en contacto todos los días. Cuando no se veían por que ella no iba a su casa para ver a Rai, se hablaban por teléfono. Una relación que pasó a ser más que de amigos en un cumpleaños de Rai, con lo que en un principio pareció un simple beso, que presenciaron algunos en medio de un extraño juego con una botella que giraba en medio de un círculo humano, para ellos no lo fue. En ellos alimento una chipa de fuego, que había estado escondida en algún lugar que ellos no supieron hasta entonces. Las sensación que los embargo, hizo que se apartaran del mundo alrededor de ellos. Con amigos a todos sus costados, ellos se fundieron en una mirada en la que cada uno podía leer en los ojos del otro la incertidumbre de esa extraña marea de emociones que rompió en sus sentidos.

Fue el momento para aclarar las cosas.

Lo que nunca imagino ella, era que Darien, literalmente, huiría.

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar que aclarase sus ideas, en unas semanas regresaría y todo estaría bien.

Pero nunca regreso, y eso le rompió el corazón. Y se juro a si misma nunca caer nuevamente en ese insulso sentimiento, un sentimiento que la dejo a punto de morir.

No iba a dejar nunca más ese sentimiento renaciera, y que nuevamente la dejaran como un despojo humano

Ya no era la misma Serena, se recordó Darien había dejado a la otra Serena cundo realizo su viaje y esa Serena, murió de amor esperándolo.

Era otra… se volvió a repetir, ya nada debía afectarla, y aunque en cierta forma lo estaba, podía asegurar que era por la repentina sorpresa de encontrárselo nuevamente. Una vez acostumbrada a la idea de que Darien estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba y de que también trabajarían en el mismo establecimiento, y no por ello juntos, aria hacer presente a la coraza de su corazón.

Al orgullo y autosuficiencia que ahora forma parte de ella y la que la ah mantenido en pie todos esos años.

Ya no estaba prestando atención al frente, a ninguno de esos premios que había estado observando minutos antes. Estaba demasiado inmersa en el pasado.

Entonces fue cuando lo supo… ¿donde estaba su orgullo? Ese orgullo que la mantuvo en pie durante esos últimos cinco años. Ella no huiría, no como lo hizo él, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera. Y esa mirada de desprecio que él le dirigía, no seria la excepción. Sobre todo por que estaba tranquila con su conciencia. Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Él interpreto todo mal y saco sus propias conclusiones sin darle tiempo siquiera a explicar nada.

Pues bien, así estaban las cosas. La vida le estaba presentando un nuevo desafió y ella solía negarse a los desafíos.

Con su orgullo bien el alto, tanto como su mentón, observo como la puerta tras de ella se abría.

Su cuerpo se puso en tensión nuevamente, pero se recordó que no debía afectarla. Volvió a girar su cabeza a las vitrinas frente a ella segura de que esa persona no le dirigiría la palabra.

Se equivoco.

-has venido a presentar tu renuncia- no era una pregunta, era una certeza, y un desafió que le estaba presentando. Pretendía amedrentarla. Lo decía su mirada azul en sus ojos entornados, que podía ver a través del vidrio pulcramente transparente.

Pero ella no cedería ¡claro que no!

-en realidad… no- se giro para clavar sus ojos en los de él. Sabía que Darien podría leer en ellos más que ninguna otra persona. Y lo que quería que viera era que estaba aceptando su desafió.

-creí que no ibas a aceptar- dijo mientras la veía sentarse en un sillón el centro de la sala.

Ella lo observo por sobre sus hombros.

-pues decidí que era una excelente oportunidad-

-¿ah si?- se sentó frente a ella -¿y por que?-

Serena se acomodo un poco ¿Qué pretendía con esa charla? Hubiese preferido que no le hablara. ¿Lo estaría haciendo adrede? Conociéndolo…

-por que no soportaría estar lejos de Nanako tanto tiempo. Empieza el jardín.-

-entiendo… no tienes nada que hacer-

Serena se puso aun más en tensión, sabía lo que quería decirle con aquello.

¡Impertinente!

Quería decírselo pero no iba a mostrarle que estaba logrando sacarla de quicio. En cambio opto por simular la aptitud más relajada que pudo.

-A decir verdad… no tengo tanto tiempo libre como crees, tengo que atender el rancho, hay muchas cosas que debo aprender aun para poder sacarlo adelante, tengo que certificar mi titulo en Japón y eso requiere de ponerme al corriente de las normas legales y actualizar mis conocimientos, y Megumi a pesar de ser una niña muy dulce, es muy inquieta y siempre tiene inquietudes nuevas a las que tengo pleno agrado de atender- hizo una pausa, y clavo su mirada en la suya, al tiempo que se ponía de pie –yo no me escapo de los problemas, los enfrento, creo que eso deberías saberlo-

Darien se puso de pie, y repentinamente esa habitación paraíso demasiada pequeña. Se esforzó por no inmutarse mientras veía como él se acercaba, a paso lento poro con mirada amenazante

-yo tampoco escapo de mis problemas-

-¿si?... pues a mi no me lo pareció hace años atrás-

-tu… nunca fuiste un problema para mi- repentinamente su vos se dulcifico, parecía estar remontándose a los años en que habían estado juntos. –simplemente… me tomaste desprevenido-

No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, él sonaba arrepentido, lo decía su mirada, tan transparente como el agua, pero ella no iba a perdonar esos años de dolor y de angustia en los que sintió morir, en los que un se siente morir, y que solo puede salir adelante gracias a la presencia de Megumi.

-pues no tuviste la madures suficiente como para aceptarlo- termino en un susurro cuando Darien paró a menos de un metro de ella

Callo un instante, seguramente, pensó ella, buscando las palabras para herirla.

No se equivoco

-y tu si la tuviste… buscaste consuelo pronto en los brazos de otro- se arrepintió al instante cuando vio el dolor en el mar de sus ojos.

¿Por qué no simplemente no podía dejar de lastimarla? Se sintió la persona con más maldad que el mismo Diablo. Pero no podía evitarlo. El simple hecho de tenerla cerca lo alteraba de un modo que aun no comprendía. Tanto o más que años atrás.

Cuando terminarían de torturarse de ese modo.

La estaba lastimando. Eso era lo que él quería y ella lo sabía. ¿y Seiya le había aconsejado que le explicara todo lo sucedido?

¡Ni muerta!

Aun que le gustaría ver su cara cuando se enterara de la verdad. Quizás… más adelante podría disfrutar de verlo. Ahora solo quería alzar su mano y estamparla en su rostro.

¡Estas en la escuela! Se recordó y también se recordó que el podía leer en sus ojos, como ella en los de él, sabia que estaba al tanto de que la había lastimado. Lo sabía por que ella podía ver en los suyos la incertidumbre de su reacción.

Opto por su mascara. Esa mirada fría, sin expresión, que nadie podía derretir… a excepción de Megumi.

-por lo menos alguien fue más hombre que tu y acepto su destino-

Fue la gota que derramo el baso, Serena se había pasado, el no había querido tocarla, no de ese modo y no por que no la deseara. Sabía que era inexperta en el campo del amor, no quería presionarla y no quería que a causa de su indecisión ella saliera lastimada. Le había costado casi toda su cordura apaciguar todos su demonios y no precisarla. ¡Y ahora tenía el descaro de decirle que no había sido un hombre!

Si no estuviese en su lugar de trabajo, y si cerca de una cama, le demostraría cuan hombre podía ser. Y le demostraría la pasión que alimento esos cinco años de distancia.

-La próxima ves que me digas una cosas así- dijo acercándose a su oído mientras veía por sobre el hombro de ella –no me importara el lugar en donde nos encontremos… te arrastrare hasta la cama más próxima y te demostrare que soy mucho más hombre de lo que tu podrás soportar- se enderezo y lo vio sonreír por sobre su hombro.

Tardo en reaccionar, esas palabras le habían causado un escalofrió que fue recorrió todo su cuerpo al tiempo que abrió enormemente sus ojos de la impresión. Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, aun en su inexperiencia. Pero no sintió miedo, si no todo lo contrario. Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de saber lo que se sentiría estar una cama con él.

Conocía esa sonrisa de lobo, sabía que la había perturbado, y se regocijaba en su cara. Lo que nunca dejaría que viera era que ella no tenia la menor experiencia en ese campo, o no claro que no. Nunca lo sabría. Y aun que la idea le resultaba temerosamente tentadora, ¡según sus instintos más primitivos! Se convenio, nunca cedería

Una vos a sus espaldas le llamo

-Señorita Tsukino…- Era la señora Akisuki –que gusto que la tengamos tan pronto aquí- saludo a Serena estrechándole la mano y luego paso su vista a Darien –veo que ya conoció a nuestro nuevo integrante del staff… Darien… -

Completamente recuperada se animo a decir

-a decir verdad ya tenia el "placer"- enfatizo la ultima palabra –de conocer al señor- y al advertir la incertidumbre en la directora prosiguió –es hermano de mi mejor amiga-

-oh que maravilla- se alegró –han de llevarse muy bien-

-de maravillas- murmuro el entre dientes al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo-

-que bien… entonces pasen a mi despacho y arreglaremos todo los tramites legales, así… después los presentare con el resto de sus colegas-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto de los colegas resulto ser un gran numero de personas, lo que según ella le tomaría solo un par de horas, le ocupo toda la mañana y para su desgracia, a nadie paso desapercibido la relación de "amistad" que existía entre los nuevos miembros docentes de la escuela.

Estaba al borde del colapso, ¿con que derecho la trato como si fuera de su propiedad?

En cuanto algún hombre se le acercaba, aunque sea solo para presentarse el se acercaba con su figura imponente para intimidarlo. Y Serena sabía a la perfección que con solo su presencia física bastaba para intimidar hasta al hombre más temerario. Y si con eso no bastaba, una simple mirada, y toda persona del sexo opuesto se alejaba como si ella fuera el mismo hijo de Satanás.

¡Desgraciado!

Pero si lo que pretendía con eso era que ella se sintiera incomoda, y aunque lo lograra, no iba a demostrárselo se iba a asegurar de aclarar que ella no era de su propiedad, y que él no tenia ningún derecho sobre su persona. ¡De la forma más sutil posible! Claro.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, fue a buscar a Megumi a casa de Rai, pero habían salido a pasear.

Bajo de su auto con los ánimos por el suelo, cuando paso por al lado del cartero en la reja de la entrada de la estancia retiro la correspondencia y se adentro para tomar el café más cargado que hubiese tomado en toda su vida. Lo necesitaba

¡Y valla que lo necesitaba! En su vida se había sentido más ultrajada. No tenía derecho a comportarse como su dueño.

Ya con el café en sus manos se sentó en el sofá del living a categorizar la correspondencia, tal vez de ese modo podría despejar su mente de su impertinente casi ex novio.

Una carta de sus padre, proveniente de los EEUU, fue lo que Eligio primero para leer. Al menos unas buenas noticias la ayudarían.

Se equivoco.

Cuando hubo terminado de leer las líneas de la hoja blanca que tenia en sus manos, Sintió por primera vez el temor con todo su nombre. La angustia y la desesperación la llenaron y a pesar de que su padres le dijeran que no debía de preocuparse aun, ya que ellos se estaban encargando del asunto, fue imposible que no lo hiciera.

Necesita de alguien que supiera del tema, y para ello nadie mejor que Nicolas, el esposo de Rai, para ello.

Tomo nuevamente las llaves de su auto y Salio arando. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de sus padres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No había nadie cuando llego, solo el auto de Darien, que a pesar de haber salido del establecimiento educativo después que ella, obviamente no lo había hecho mucho después. Sopeso la idea de entrar y desahogarse con el. Hubiese llamado a Seiya pero le había dejado en claro la noche anterior que no estaría en todo el día en el hotel.

No tenía sentido quedarse, y estaba dando la marcha atrás cuando vio salir a Darien con su peor cara de enojo. Solo entonces se dio cuanta de que estaba manejando como una loca.

Paro el motor del auto, al tiempo que respiraba hondo para tratar de calmarse, imposible.

¡Querían arrebatarle lo más preciado de su vida!

-¡Que demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué vienes manejando como una loca?- obviamente el estaba más alterado que ella. Había abierto la puerta del vehículo y tomándola por el codo la obligo a descender.

-Yo… lo ciento… estoy un poco alterada- formulo con vos entrecortada

Pero no hizo falta que se lo dijera, el ya lo había sentido en el temblor de su cuerpo. Estaba alterada, y esta vez no por causa de él.

Miedo… eso era lo que mostraba su rostro.

-¿Qué ah pasado? ¿Por que estas así?- había bajado el tono de su vos, también estaba preocupado.

¿Acaso le importaba lo que le pasara a ella?

-Será mejor que entres a la casa y te calmes, Rai acaba de llamar estarán aquí en diez minutos con las niñas-

Serena asintió, y se dejo guiar por el que aun la tenia tomado del brazo. Su estado de debilidad, corporal y mental era evidente.

La condujo hasta la cocina le sirvió un vaso con agua y después de acomodarla en una silla frente a la mesa inquirió…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de ese modo?-

Su tono protector, el tono más protector que hubiese escuchado nunca en su vida la sorprendió.

-necesito hablar con Nicolas, es de suma urgencia que me contacte con él-

-llegara por la tarde- y mirando el reloj sobre el marco de la puerta agrego –pero si es tan urgente… puedo llamarlo-

-no… esta bien… creo que solo necesito calmarme un poco- tomo un sorbo de agua

-a de ser algo de suma gravedad para que te pongas de ese modo… ¿en que líos te has metido niña?- frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en sus ojos la respuesta.

Lo único que encontró fue una mirada fulmínate por parte de ella.

-¡No me eh metido en ningún lió! Dijo ofendida -¿Quién me crees?

Él se encogió de hombros

-no lo se… dímelo tu-

Se callo unos cuantos improperios, ese no era el momento. Además escucho la vos de las niñas entrando a la casa

-debo hablar con Rai-

Volviéndose a encoger de hombros se acerco a la puerta.

-me haré cargo de las niñas mientras ustedes platican- dijo y salio

Rai entro un par de minutos después, solo le basto cruzar una mirada con su hermano para saber que había problemas y un simple Serena, le vasto para acercarse a ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Rai estaba preocupada

Y ella lo estaba aun más. Ya no le importo que Darien estuviera cerca y que la escuchara. Necesitaba solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible.

-se trata de Megumi- dijo estrujándose las manos –al parecer apareció un tío de ella que quiere reclamar su custodia- termino atropelladamente. –no se que es lo que voy a hacer, mis padres estan arreglando el asunto en EEUU pero de todos modos, el sujeto quiere que la lleve de regreso al país-

-espera un momento- estaba confundida –hay algo de esta historia que no entiendo, con que derecho un sujeto que dice ser el tio de Megumi quiere sacarte a la niña-

Serena aspiro hondo antes de contestar

-Serena no es hija mía, es hija de mi hermano-

-espera un momento ¿Megumi no es hija biológica?

-te contare-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se había ofrecido a hacer de niñero, y no era algo que le desgradara, pues adoraba a su sobrina, y sin saber por que Megumi tambien le cai en gracia. Era una niña adorable, obviamente criada bajo los pasos de Serena.

Sin embrago ahora se encontraba en medio de lo que él consideraba una absurda conversaciuón de niñas en torno al color de ojos que cada uno heredo

-pues a im me hubiese gustado tener los ojos de mi tio Darien… los ojos azules son más bonitos- Nanako observava embobaba a su tio –tu tienes suerte de tenor oijos claros- dijo a Megumi

-tu tienes los ojos de tu mama igual que yo-

-pero tu no tienes los ojos del color de tu mama Megumi- repitio por tercera ves Manako –tia Serena tiene ojos azules como tio Darien y tu tienes los ojos verdes-

-Pero yo si tengo los ojos de mi mama-

No había querido intervenir en la pequeña "discusión" de las niñas, peor a simple vista Nanako llevaba la razón. Y como iba la cosa terminaria en una riña.

Con su tono más calmado decidio intervenir

-Megumi… no tienes el mismo color de ojos que tu mama, lo que no quiere decir que no tengasun color de ojos muy bonitos-

-poro si tengo el color de ojos de mi mama-

-Pero serena tiene ojos azules… -repitió ya cansada Nanako –a zu les… lo entiendes-

-si lo entiendo, pero yo no estoy hablando de Serena- se volteo para sacar un pequeño cuaderno que tenia en su mochila que llevaba siempre consigo.

Cuando lo abrió, y mostró su contenido, Darien sintió morir.

-ves… dijo señalando a una mujer castaña de ojos esmeralda, ella es mi mama de la panza-

-y este señor… -señalo Nanako a un joven rubio igual a Serena en versión masculina

-ese es mi papa… nunca los conocí… murieron cuando yo apenas era bebe-

-los papas de Megumi son muy lindos ¿no crees tío Darien?

¿Lindos?. Por dios, ni siquiera sabia que Serena tenia un hermano… peor aun… que Megumi no era su hija, sino su sobrina. La había juzgado, la había lastimado y lo seguía asiendo, por el simple hecho de no dejar que ella le explicara todo aquella ultima vez que vio en la tienda.

Serena debía de estar odiándolo, con todas las razones del mundo

Observo la foto del padre de Megumi, y puesto que él era igual a Serena y era lógico que la niña se pareciera tanto a su tía. Pero ciertamente tenía los mismos ojos de su madre.

Todo su mundo se vino al piso.

Literalmente

Sintió nauseas. Muchas. Todo estaba mal. Y Necesitaba explicaciones

-¿Tío Darien?-

-en seguida regreso… no se muevan de aquí- y salio disparado nuevamente a la cocina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entiendo, yo no se mucho sobre esto, pero estoy segura que no tienes nada que temer… si como tu dices… el sujeto estuvo en la cárcel por estafas reiteradas, no creo que algún juez con dos dedos de frente lo encuentre adecuado para la crianza de Megumi-

-fue lo mismo que me escribieron mis padres… pero de todos modos quiero cerciorarme… de que todo este bien… no soportaría perder a Megumi-

-no lo harás- sentada frente a Serena que ya estaba un poco más calmada, Rai estiro su mano para apretar las de su amiga en señal de apoyo- ya veras como todo se solucionara

El minuto de silencio que se había hecho fue interrumpido por una voz tan grave que retumbo por el silencioso lugar.

-Quiero hablar con Serena a solos-

La estrepitosa entrada de Darien las había asustado, pero sobre todo había sorprendido a Rai la determinación en la voz. Pocas veces lo había escuchado tan firme, tan determinado a algo. Parecía enojado y culpable a la vez.

Por primera vez en tantos años, no supo que era lo que estaba pensando.

Después d mirar a Darien dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga, quien asintió un poco vacilante.

No dejaría a Serena sola en el estado en que se encontraban esos dos, Serena por el asunto de Megumi y Darien quien sabe por que.

Y este debía de conocerla muy bien por que cuando estuvo a punto de protestar su voz retumbo nuevamente.

-Ahora-

-esta bien Rai… estaré bien-

Después de depositar una severa mirada de advertencia a su hermano cuando paso a su lado, se marcho.

Darien termino de cruzar el umbral una ves que su hermana lo hizo asía la habitación de junta para ir al encuentro de las niñas, y cerro la puerta.

Serena retrocedió unos pasos cuando lo vio acercarse con una determinación nunca vista en sus ojos.

-Muy bien… ahora dime… como esta eso de que Megumi no es tu hija-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 

¿Cómo se había enterado? 

No importaba, lo había hecho y ahora le exigía la verdad de sus propios labios.

Se veía amenazante, intimidante y completamente decidido. Se había acercado a ella y la sujetaba por el codo exigiéndole una respuesta que ella había tratado de darle mucho tiempo atrás. 

Y que ahora no estaba segura de darle. 

Al menos no de la forma en que se la estaba pidiendo. 

Y mucho menos que no era el momento. 

Pero detrás de esa mirada decidida, podía leer la culpabilidad en sus ojos¿acaso era dolor lo que veía? 

Pues se lo tenía bien merecido. Eso era poco comparado con el dolor por el que paso ella. 

Levanto su mentón con firmeza, dándole a su mirada desafiante la altivez característica que había adquirido su personalidad luego de que Darien la dejara.

Forcejeo para que él la soltara, pero su mano sujetaba firmemente su brazo. 

-suéltame- volvió a forcejear –no tengo por que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones ahora- 

Darien no despego sus ojos de los de ella. Lo estaban desafiando y lo estaba culpando.

-no, quiero hablar ahora- la empujo contra el mesón y aprisiono su cuerpo contra el suyo, para impedirle que escapara. 

Y eso altero aun más a Serena. La puso más a la defensiva y Darien sabia por que.

Serena tuvo que sujetarse con su mano libre del mesón, por que para completar su día, lo único que le faltaba era tener a Darien tan cerca de su cuerpo, sentir su firmeza y la fuerza que emanaba de él.

Su mirada enfurecida pretendía intimidarla, que le contara toda la verdad, toda aquella historia. 

Una historia que ella quiso explicar tanto tiempo atrás, y que su tozudez y orgullo no le permitieron.

Cuando saco sus propias conclusiones y la acuso de algo que ella no había hecho, traicionarlo. 

¡Aunque hubiese estado en todo su derecho!

Siguió forcejeando para soltarse. 

La forma en que la miraba la estaba alterando, con los ánimos como estaba, podría quebrar sus defensas en cualquier momento. Y era de lo que él se había percatado.

¡Lo estaba haciendo adrede! Sabia que su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor de su contacto, que aun se sentía atraída por él pero…

¿Era posible que aun lo amase después de todo lo sucedido?

¡Maldición! Darien estaba seguro de que así era 

si tan solo pudiera respirar… si tan solo su aliento mezclado con el propio no la afectara de ese modo…

Tenia que superarlo, no era el momento par flaquear. No podía bajar la guardia.

Darien se estaba aprovechando de su momento de debilidad. 

Volvió a erguir su espalda y a levantan aun mas su mentón.

-si no me sueltas ahora gritare- 

La firmeza de su vos, que nunca supo de donde salio, y la fuerza en su mirada desafiante, le aseguro a Darien que lo estaba diciendo en serio, que lo aria si él la obligaba. 

¿De donde rayos había sacado esa altanería? 

La Serena que había conocido era dulce y encantadoramente inocente y aunque y aun que con un genio de mil demonios cuando se la provocaba, el no había llagado a conocer esa parte de carácter. No le había dado el tiempo para despertar esa parte de Serena que estaba escondida. 

Todo había sido demasiado rápido y su repentina huida no había dejado despertar ese demonio de carácter. 

Si las cosas no hubiesen sido tan rápido, si el no se hubiese dejado llevar por lo repentino de sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, por lo repentino de su atracción, si en ves de buscarla de manera amigable la hubiese buscado como ahora, alterando sus nervios, la hubiese conocido, hubiese desatado toda su furia y ahora sabría más o menos a que atenerse. 

Pero no fue así. Serena lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. Lo había embelezado, y lo había atrapado. 

Eso fue lo que lo había hecho retirarse. Sentir esa vulnerabilidad que nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Y quebraba cualquier defensa, que hombres como él jamás permitirían que pasara. Que no podían permitirse tener ninguna debilidad. Autoritarios y completamente dominantes. 

Hombres como él, que el día que elegían una esposa, lo hacían por que era la indicada, por que poseía las cualidades necesarias para formar parte de su vida y ser la madre de sus hijos. Pero solo eso, un sentimiento de cariño y respeto. 

Nunca amor.

Hombres como él no sabían lo que era ese sentimiento y nunca se arriesgaban a experimentarlo. 

Sin embargo lo que le había pasado con Serena… 

Aun hoy no sabía si se le podría haber llamado amor. Pero era obvio para él que era algo más que una simple atracción. 

Enfrento su mirada. Esos ojos azules como el cielo despedían chispas. Estaban a punto de fulminarlo. 

Opto por lo mas pacifico… por el momento

-te soltare- dijo mientras aflojaba la presión de su mano –pero solo porque puedo ver que no estas en uno de tus días.

El desafió que vio Serena en sus ojos le confirmo que era solo una paz momentánea. Que la cosa no se terminaba ahí. Y que en cuanto tuviera la posibilidad, la enfrenaría nuevamente. 

Cuando finalmente la soltó, frunció el seño mientras caminaba asía la salida, eran solo unos metros pero a ella le parecieron kilómetros. Podía sentir la mirada de Darien sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta tomo pomo, dudo, y lo observo por sobre su hombro.

-nunca estaré en mis días contigo cerca de mi- abrió la puerta –aléjate definitivamente- 

Darien no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que apretar los puños y maldecir para sus adentros. 

El la había alejado, pero…

Aun existía una posibilidad. La conexión física que sintieron tiempo atrás aun estaba presente. Sabia, o mejor dicho sentía como Serena se tensaba ante su presencia. Y si eso era cierto… 

Tenia que elaborar un plan de acción si quería recuperarla pero…

¿Era eso lo que quería¿Quería a Serena? 

Antes de elaborar un plan de acción tendría que averiguar que era lo que aun existía entre ellos. 

Si es que aun quedaba algo.

Cuando Serena llego a su casa con su hija, aun le temblaban las piernas, era inútil negarse a si misma que aun sentía cosas por Darien. 

Pero fuera como fuera, eso debía pasar, no tenia cabeza más que para lo que estaba pasando con Nanako.

Preparo el baño a la niña y mientras ella jugaba un rato en la bañera preparo la cena, estaba rendida y lo único que quería en esos momentos era en confor de su cama y dormir.

Pero el sueño nunca llego.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta completamente ojerosa. Como no, si apenas había logrado dormir una hora. 

Con Nanako aun dormida y al cuidado de la criada, salio a caminar un rato, decidió mientras pasaba por los establos que era el mejor momento para sacar a estirar las piernas a su yegua. El animal lo necesitaba y ella también le vendría bien algo de adrenalina. 

Ordeno a uno de los peones que ensillara su yegua y en cuanto estuvo lista cruzo la puerta del establo primero al trote luego a medio galope y finalmente al galope.

Cabalgo hacia el sur, rumbo a un pequeño muelle abandonado que sabia no se frecuentaba desde hacia ya algún tiempo.

Era un precioso lugar que afortunadamente nadie más que ella conocía. Era de difícil acceso a caballo y demasiado largo para hacer a pie, por lo que solo expertos en cabalgatas podían acceder a el. No es que ella misma se considerara una experta, pero al menos se las apañaba bastante bien.

Para cuando llego a la entrada del difícil camino ya había descargado gran parte de adrenalina y con ella su frustración. Ahora solo le quedaba organizar sus ideas. Y para ello tendría un buen rato. Si no se equivocaba la pequeña Nanako dormiría hasta bien tarde. 

Mientras tironeaba de las riendas para detener el completo andar de su yegua, observo hacia todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese observando, era un lugar que quería guardar para ella el mayor tiempo posible, y cuandoº estuvo segura de ello cruzo la espesa cascada de ramas verdes de los viejo sauces que llegaban hasta el suelo. 

Serena emprendió nuevamente la marcha. 

El primer tramo tenía varios obstáculos, como su vida últimamente. Y todo en tan poco tiempo. 

Primero la sorpresa de encontrarse con su mejor amiga viviendo en el mismo lugar. Y no es que no la quisiera ahí, no, todo lo contrario. Si Rai no estuviese ahora con ella definitivamente su vida se abría transformado en un verdadero vendaval. Pero el hecho de saber que ella estuviera ahí implicaba que volvería a cruzarse con él. Que Darien Chiva volvería a cruzarse en su camino y aunque fuera solo en alguna ocasión que visitara a su hermana, de todas formas tendría que verlo y saber que aun estaba vivo. 

Bueno, una vez de tanto en tanto podría soportarlo.

Pero no! Resulto que el muy patán también viviría aquí y nada más que a dos kilómetros de distancia de su estancia. Ese había sido el primero de los problemas. El segundo también lo involucraba a Darien Chiva. Con un demonio! No podía tener tanta mala suerte de tener que trabajar en el mismo sitio que él.

Sus días de trabajo serian interminables!

Resoplo cansinamente luego de acomodarse tras dar un pequeño salto en su montura. Lo mas difícil del camino y había pasado, solo quedaba el camino recto de tierra ya casi borrado por el desuso. Espoleo a su yegua y salio de nuevo al galope.

Pero lo más importante por el momento era lo sucedido con Nanako, sus padres le habían dicho que o se preocupara que ningún juez en su sano juicio le daría la tenencia de la niña a ese hombre. Pero que de todos modos se había ido justo a tiempo del país con la niña. Si algo llegara a salir mal. De todos modos tendrían que pedir una orden de extradición y eso si se demoraba bastante. 

Muy bien… si sus padres lo decían debía de ser cierto. Ellos no se caracterizaban por ser una pareja especialmente seria, Serena temblaba cada vez que su madre o su padre se cruzaba con alguno de sus pretendientes, y es que por alguna extraña razón ella terminaba tan sonrojada que no se podría distinguir entre un tomate y su cara.

Finalmente llego a su destino y tuvo que sonreír. Sus padres eran un caso perdido. Aun no entendían como es que estuvieran tan peleados con su hijo que llegaron al punto de dejarse de hablar. Y era algo que aun no llegaba a aceptar.

Levanto la vista mientras desmontaba. Esa parte del lago era como una bahía, nadie podría llegar allí sin pasar por el camino que recorrió ella y mucho menos verla. Y a pesar de ser apenas las nueve de la mañana el sol ya empezaba a calentar. 

Dejo a su yegua atada a un tronco seco y camino una par de metros por la arena hasta llegar al pequeño muelle. 

Observo las maderas, que a pesar de estar viejas aun se notaban firmes como para soportar su peso cuando caminase por ella. 

Y lo hizo, camino hasta el extremo y se sentó, se quito sus botas de montar, arremango sus pantalones y dejo que sus pies colgados tocaran el agua.

Se sentía un poco mejor, nada de su actitud tenia sentido, se había propuesto años atrás nunca mas derramar una lagrima, nunca mas volver a ser la débil Serena que todos había conocido. Ya no lo era, solo… que los acontecimientos la habían tomado muy de sorpresa. Entonces… ya sabía lo que debía hacer. 

Según sus padres le habían escrito, no debía preocuparse por el asunto de Nanako, y eso era lo que aria. No exactamente desentenderse del asunto, pero si dejarlo en manos de un muy buen abogado de familia. Y para ello nadie mejor que Nicolas.

Y en cuanto a Darien… Darien era un asunto del que no podía desprenderse por más que quisiera. Había pensado que todo lo que sentía por él ya se había apagado hacia tiempo. Pero no era cierto. De alguna forma, una chispa de ese sentimiento había quedado prendida, esperando ser reavivara. y eso fue precisamente fue lo que paso. Ahora lo entendía, entendía por que se había vuelto llorona, por que esa pared que ella se había esforzado en construir se derrumbaba tan fácilmente. 

Darien derribaba todas sus barreras. 

Sonrió con desprecio propio por que ahora lo entendía ¿como demonios aun podía estar enamorada de él!

Eso era una completa locura pero… 

Bien solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. 

El sufriría del mismo modo que ella lo hizo durante tantos años.

Notas de la autora 

Regrese! Finalmente y espero que no me maten. Juro que tengo buenos motivos para haberme desaparecido de este modo. Se los juro jaja. No de verdad ciento mucho haberme demorado pero es que mi vida se había complicado demasiado este ultimo tiempo. 

El trabajo ocupaba gran parte de mi tiempo y el poco que tenia se lo dedicaba a mi hijo. 

Pero ya no más! Finalmente conseguí con mucho esfuerzo que me cambiara el horario de trabajo. Tengo tiempo para mi gordo el trabajo y para poder sentarme aunque sea media hora por día a escribir y también leer. Es que ni tiempo de arreglar mi comp. Que se habia roto tenia jaja. Que fiasco 5 meses con la pc rota buaaa. Jaja

Bueno les cuento muy por encima por que estoy muy apurada en subir el chap.

Nos leemos pronto 

Muchos saludos silene-luna 

PD: En el próximo capitulo agradecer uno a unos los review que me han dejado hasta no hace mucho tiempo. Eso también es lo que me ah dado ánimos para seguir.

Nuevamente muchas gracias y lamento la demora.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Lo que nunca se espero, fue lo que sucedió después… eso definitivamente término de alterar sus nervios.

¡Y es que pensó que ya estaban lo más alterados que podían!

Había estado demasiado tiempo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, muy concentrada! ¿En que momento había bajado la guardia de ese modo?

Cuando se levanto, quedo parada unos segundos viendo el enorme paisaje del lago frente a ella. Demasiado en el borde se había quedado.

Luego de despejar su mente estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-muy bien… a partir de ahora conocerán a la nueva Serena– sonrió por ultima ves al majestuoso paisaje y volteo. Demasiado rápido, segura de que no habría nadie. Muy en justo sobre el borde de la madera.

La sorpresa que se llevo cundo volteo hizo que inconscientemente tratara de retroceder. En falso, sobre la nada.

Consecuencia…

Termino en el agua

¡Con un genio de los mil demonios!

¿Qué rayos estaba hacinado ahí?

No pudo verle la cara, ¡pero sabia que se estaba riendo de ella!

¡Maldito Darien Chiva y la hora en que se cruzo en su vida!

Después de maldecir hasta en idiomas que ni ella misma sabia que conocía, se acerco hasta el muelle apoyó sus manos y se impulso para poder salir.

Darien aun la observaba a diez metros de distancia. Al menos era sensato y priorizaba su vida.

Termino de salir, completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, el lago tenía al menos dos metro de profundidad, y comino, rígida como una estatua, con su mirada clavada en sus ojos.

Se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabía por el brillo travieso de sus ojos, a veces tan sinceros, a veces tan esquivos. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que él estaba de buen humor.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, noto la curvatura de sus labios. Estaba aguantado la risa a duras penas, y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¡Se burlaba de ella!

Pero eso no era exactamente lo que tanto divertía a Darien.

Cuando llego solo pocos minutos después que ella, lo había sorprendido encontrar a alguien en aquel lugar. Estaba demasiado alejado de todo y era de un acceso casi imposible, si no se era un buen jinete. Pero la cabellera rubia, completamente desparramada por su espalda, le dijo en seguida de quien se trataba.

Pero no había querido importunarla, se notaba muy concentrada en sus cavilaciones… y se veía tan tierna sentada allí… la vio estirarse y arqueo una ceja interrogándose a si mismo cuando escucho lo que supuestamente fue un auto propósito.

Bien, el también quería conocer a la nueva Serena.

Tenía una alta carrera por delante para intentar convencerla…

- que demonios estas haciendo tu aquí – Estaba parada frente a él con los brazos en jarra el ceño completamente fruncido y una altanería que en ese momento resultaba completamente ridícula. Estaba enojada, Muy enojada.

Y eso la hacia más adorables a sus ojos. Nunca se había imaginado que verla enojada, tan enojada lo divertiría tanto.

Compuso su postura, sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo mientras arqueaba una de sus espesas cejas negras. Y carraspeo

-esa es la pregunta que debería hacerte yo a ti, estas en mi propiedad-

Serena abrió más sus ojos, la indignación que sentía le había echo erizar el cabella de su nuca.

Pero no dijo nada más. Después de un sonoro bufido y zapateo casi caprichoso sobre la madera, siguió su camino. Paso por al lado de Darien rumbo hacia su caballo.

Emprendería el regreso a casa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suspiro en cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si después de despedir a la grácil que se perdió rumbo al sendero del este montada en la enorme yegua blanca. Una gran campeona, pudo deducir y si mal no estaba entendido una yagua bereber, muy raras hoy en día. Y muy caras, toda una excentricidad, jugaba su fortuna en ello.

Serena a de haber estado muy entendida en el tema para elegir precisamente esa raza, excelente para la expedición por la que estaba seguro la había escogido.

El único camino que se conocía para acceder a esa zona del lago, era muy truncado. Estaba seguro que por eso mismo precisamente Serena había escogido a su yegua.

Lo que nadie sabia es que la casa donde el vivía ahora, estaba ubicada justo detrás de una colina escondida en medio del bosque y que daba justo a ese sitio. Lo había descubierto justo el mismo día en que se instalo en su nuevo hogar y cuando había salido a inspeccionar minuciosamente sus nuevas tierras.

Fue gracioso por que las largas horas que había durado el trayecto su hermana Rai lo había acompañado, o mejor dicho torturado con un largo discurso en donde le explicaba por que no podía vivir en ese lugar.

Que viajaba mucho y el rancho necesitaba de alguien que lo mantuviera, para lo que el se había encargado de contratar un buen capataz.

Estaba a mas de dos horas de la ciudad y el debía viajar constantemente para estar al tanto de las empresas familiares, argumento aun más tonto por que él prácticamente no estaba ni entendido en el tema, por algo ella se había llevado la oficina a su propio hogar. Rai era la encargada de los negocios.

Finalmente y para dejar tranquila a su hermana tuvo que decirle:

-descuida Rai, no estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente como para importunarte a ti o a Nicolas, como tu has dicho viajo demasiado, estoy muy apegado a la vida citadina y cuando finalmente decida instalarme estaré ocupado con mi propia familia como para meterme en tu vida- termino de decir y espoleo a su caballo que se había parado justo al lado del de su hermana. Giro para volver al camino no sin antes felicitarse a si mismo por dejar muda a la morena.

Sabia lo que estaba pensando, que rumbo estaban tomando sus ideas, pero era cierto, el no había escogido ese sitio para instalarse en esos momentos. El ver a Rai tan feliz con su familia lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, un lugar puro para criar a la pequeña Megumi, lo había convencido de que eso era precisamente lo que quería él también para su propia familia. Y lo que había dejado tan sorprendida a su hermana era que saber que él ya estaba pensando en eso.

El problema estaba en que aun debía de escoger a la mujer ideal, hasta ese momento, muchas habían pasada por su vida. Muchas más por su cama. Pero ninguna cumplía con los requerimientos mínimos. Se había vuelto muy exigente desde que había conocido a Serena, practica, vivaz, alegre, y sin ser demostrativa afectivamente cuando estaban en publico, cuando estaban solos podía serlo lo suficiente con una sutileza que en ningún momento llegaba a ser melosa.

¡Como la gran mayoría de las mujeres! Que… si no ponía el alto a tiempo llegaban al punto de atosigarlo.

Ese era el gran problema de Darien, nadie era lo suficiente mente buena como Serena y le costaba horrores no comparar a todas con la niña que le había robado el corazón solo… que esa niña ya no existía.

Ahora estaba convertida en toda una mujer, una madre, una profesional…

¡Maldición era perfecta!

Aun que… aun en el fondo seguía conservando esa actitud de niña caprichosa cuando las cosas escapaban de sus manos. Como esa mañana, cuando ella había tratado de irse y él la había detenido.

Cuando ella estaba desanudando las riendas se su yegua.

-¿A donde crees que vas así empapada como estas?-

Serena dio un respingo, cuando volteo estaba parado solo a un metro de distancia ¿es que ese hombre era humano? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo escuchaba acercarse? La observaba, y ahora era Darien quien tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-a mi casa ¿A dónde mas?- intento subir a su montura pero con solo dos pasos de sus largas piernas en ya la había tomado del brazo y le impedía subir. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenia que usar la fuerza física con ella? Nunca nadie antes lo había hecho con ella, nunca la habían obligado a hacer nada, mucho menos un hombre. Y sin embargo él… pesar de ser una persona sumamente agradable, hacia notar su poder de liderazgo, con el simple hecho dar una orden con su potente vos.

-para cuando llegues allí ya tendrás una pulmonía en el estado que estas-

La pregunta de Serena llego acompañada de una de sus finas cejas –¿y a donde se supone que puedo ir?

Sin esperar que ella dijera nada la condujo a un sujeta del brazo, asi el extremo de la playa

-del otro lado de esa colona- señalo con la cabeza –esta mi casa, allí podrás secarte-

-claro que no- con un ágil movimiento de su hombro logro zafarse –no voy contigo a ningún lado, eso si que no, ni muerta-

Ahí estaba, esa era la actitud que le confirmaba a Darien que la Serena que había conocido años atrás aun se encontraba en ella, escondida, pidiendo a gritos que la dejaran salir. Y si el fue él que la hundió tan en el fondo, él mismo se encargaría de sacarla. Acompañada de su mentón erguido y orgulloso ese gesto de sus labios la hacían verse altanera, una niña caprichosa y altanera.

Pero no era el momento de regocijarse por su descubrimiento, era un arma que utilizaría cuando ella bajara la guardia.

-no me obligues a llevarte con migo- había usado ese tono grave y tranquilo, que ponía nervios a cualquiera.

-gritare- le desafió sosteniendo su mirada

-estamos solos, nadie conoce este sitio mas que tu y yo- y espero su respuesta, pero no que se rindiera tan pronto.

Pero que mas podía hacer, era cierto, estaban solos en el medio de la nada, solo lograría quedarse sin vos y a pesar de eso y la llevaría a su casa sobre sus hombros si era necesario.

Finalmente suspirando accedió –tu dime por donde-

El trayecto hasta su casa no duro más de diez minutos, diez tensos minutos. Pero en algo debía darle la razón a Darien, y intentaba volver directamente a su casa en ese estado llegaría con una pulmonía, por que a pesar de que estaban en verano y el sol había empezado a calentar mas de la mitad del trayecto debía hacerlo bajo la sombra de los árboles y a pesar de que solo fueron diez minutos de caminata para cuando llego a la entrada de la casa del moreno estaba tiritando de frió.

Darien le abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar. Lo que vio la deslumbro.

A pesar de ser una casa enorme, estaba decorada con un calido estilo campestre, con los pisos de parqué y las paredes revestidas en madera. Enormes ventanales que le daban una gran luminosidad y un decorado perfectamente del mismo estilo.

-por la escalera en el ala izquierda, al final esta el curto de invitados, ve a darte una ducha, te prestare algo para que te pongas mientras se lava tu ropa, preparare algo de café mientras tanto-

Serena asintió tontamente, asía mucho que no la trataba como una niña.

Darien nunca dejaría de tratarla como tal.

Lo que a Serena le faltaba por descubrir era que él la quería como su niña, pura y exclusivamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para cuando termino de bañarse, por suerte ya se le había pasado el frio y con lo friolenta que era de seguro no llegaba viva a su casa si tenía que volver desde el lago.

Pero tampoco estaba mejor ahora. Si una semana atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que ella se encontraría en la casa de Darien a solas y medio desnuda, por que si la toalla apenas tapaba sus partes mas intimas era decir mucho, lo hubiese tratado de loco.

Sin embargo esa era la situación del momento.

Envuelta en la toalla, tomo el pomo de la puerta tras dar un profundo suspiro abrió la puerta.

Se tranquilizo cuando al asomarse no encontró a nadie en la habitación, pero si en el borde de la cama una camisa, que no hacia falta ser adivino para saber a quien pertenecía. Y rogo por que en la casa hubiese alguien más en la casa que se hubiera encargado de eso, el solo pensar que estuvo a solo una puerta de distancia y ella desnuda… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de solo imaginarlo.

Después de ponerse la prenda y secarse un poco el pelo con la toalla, bajo.

Encontró a Darien el la cocina de espaldas a la puerta sirviendo dos tazas de café. Se que inmóvil, observando el movimiento de los músculos de su ancha espalda, sus largos brazos bien formados y sus enormes manos. Todo ello formada un conjunto completamente fascinante, hechizante.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, se acelero de un modo que la asusto, de repente sus piernas se ablandaron y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí, por que confirmo que Darien Chiva seguía siendo una gran debilidad.

Pero tenia que resistir. Sacudió sus ideas y a punto estuvo de decir algo cuando Darien le hablo, aun de espaldas a ella.

-encendí el hogar, siéntate en el sillón, en seguida estaré con tigo-

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron, Darien supo todo el tiempo que ella lo estuvo observando. Y antes de que él lo notara se giro y salió de la habitación.

Un minuto más tarde Darien se reunió con ella como lo había dicho, con una bandeja en sus manos que apoyo en la mesa ratona. Le arrimo una taza a ella y se repantigo en el sillón de orejas frente a Serena.

-podrias prestarme el teléfono un segundo, es que quiero avisar a casa… Nanako esta con la criada y… -

-ya llame- Darien noto la tencion que tomo el cuerpo de la rubia –la criada me dijo que Nanako se la llevo un tal Seiya- Serena intento decir algo pero él prosiguió –en mi opinión no deberías dejar que la niña ande por ahí con cualquiera-

-Seiya no es cualquier persona- se defendió –es como un hermano para ella, un padre… mejor dicho-

Darien se encojio de hombros

-como sea te han dejado dicho que volverían en la noche… con una sorpresa-

La indiferencia con que Darien trato el tema no la intimido, sino que la animo a seguir. Relajandose un poco más en el comodo sillón le dijo:

-con Seiya todo es sorpresa- suspiro –en fin solo me queda esperar hasta la noche- sorbio un poco de la taza y luego de saborear el liquido en su boca, miro a Darien sorprendida.

-una gotita de leche, cacao, dos de azúcar, y espumoso-

El pulso de Serena volvió a dispararse, no esperaba que Darien recordara esos detalles.

-después puedes poner la ropa en la lavadora en un rato estará lista- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto anterior.

Serena movió su cabeza afirmativamente, aun lo observaba sorprendida.

-no sabia que tuvieras un hermano-

La afirmación saco a Serena de su ensoñación. Ya no podía evitar más el tema con él. Llego la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Se relajo en el sillón con la taza caliente entre sus manos.

-mis padres y Eigi se pelearon mucho antes de que ustedes se mudaran al la casa de junto. Yo apenas tenia tres años cundo él se marcho de casa. Se fue a estudiar a los EEUU, pero venia a visitarme una ves por año, a pesar de todo el siempre estuvo en contacto con migo. Un año después de que tu te fueras recibimos una llamada del hospital de New York y nos dieron la trágica noticia. Viajamos enseguida, pero la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando llegamos fue aun mayor, mi hermano se había casado y tenia una hija, la única sobreviviente de la tragedia. Su esposa no tenia familia y nosotros no lo dudamos un segundo, en seguida nos hicimos cargo de Nanako-

-¿por que no me lo dijistes ese día?-

-por dios Darien, tu sacaste tus propias conclusiones y no me distes tiempo a decir nada. ¡me dejaste ahí parada con la palabra en la boca!- se paro de un solo movimiento –te explique todo lo que había pasado, eso es todo, ya no quiero hablar mas del tema- dejo la taza sobre la mesita –ire a lavar mi ropa- subía a la habitación y bajo enseguida con un manojo de ropas completamente empapada y ella mojada nuevamente.

Cuando llego al final de la escalera levanto la mirada para observar a Darien que aun seguía sentado donde lo había dejado, completamente ruborizada. –Podrías… decirme- levanto levemente el manojo de ropas mojada-

Darien se levanto en un ágil movimiento completamente masculino. Con la mirada fija en ella, completamente insondable.

La ropa mojada que Serena tenia apoyado en su pecho había mojado la fina tela de la camisa que ella traía puesta. Solo que esta vez ella no traía nada abajo no había nada que quedara a la imaginación por lo transparente que se había tornado la prenda.

Cuando se acerco a ella le dijo con vos tan grave que serena se estremeció.

-estas mojada otra vez- La vio bajar la vista así su cuerpo y sus majillas rosadas se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

Rápidamente se cubrió con lo que tenía las manos sus pechos

-dame eso- se la quito de las manos -pongo esto a lavar y te traeré algo mas para que te pongas-

Cuando lo vio desaparecer por una puerta al costado de las escaleras, deseo, ya no sabia cuantas veces en el día lo había hecho, que la tierra la tragase. Había hecho tantos papelones en ese rato frente a Darien que los que hubiese hecho en toda su vida.

Cuando bajo la vista nuevamente y vio que tan transparente era esa camisa mojada como estaba, volvió a enrojecer, cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos para tapar sus erguidos pezones, producto del frio, y camino para ponerse frente al hogar para calentarse nuevamente.

Estaban en verano ¡maldición! Como es que a ella sola podía pasarle algo así en el único día fresco de toda la temporada.

¡Todo era culpa de Darien!

Continuara…

JA, creo que Darien tendrá que hacerse de tripas corazón para no acorralar a Serena. Si es que logra conseguirlo.

Como sea. Ya sabremos que paso después de eso.

Artemisa: Bueno, como ya ves esta ves no me desaparecí por tanto tiempo, y digo tanto, por que es mas del que yo esperaba. Pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo chap. Ya veras como aremos que Darien sufra ¡se lo tiene merecido! Jaja.

Monyk: pues bueno, tengo que pedir disculpas por mi pequeño GRAN error con los nombres de las niñas, pero es que después de tanto tiempo sin sentarme a escribir, una pierde el hilo de la historia, cuesta mucho ponerse en el tema nuevamente y complementarse con la historia. Pero ya en la historia metida de lleno nuevamente espero no cometer más errores.

Seretsu: si jaja, ya creo que Darien va a tener que hacer unos esfuercitos muy grandes para conquistar a Serena (bueno entre nosotras creo que en realidad la sigue trayendo loquita), lo que va a costar es derribar la barrera del orgullo y altanería que adquirió. Y bueno… (me sonrojo con esto pero en fin una buena historia no seria nada sin una buena escena) tengo planeada una buena noche de amor para ellos. Solo se un poco paciente.

AZUCAR: ¿verdad que no me demore tanto verdad? Hubiese sido menos si un condenado virus no me hubiese hecho perder algunos capítulos que ya tenía terminado. Ahora estoy en ascuas devuelta buaa (ya me parezco a Serena de llorona jaja). Pero fue culpa mía por no hacer copias de respaldo. Y bueno con respecto a los demás… no pensaba incluir a todos. Pero creo que al final lo haré sobre todo por que Mina tendrá un papel decisivo en todo este embrollo. Pero más adelante se sabrá. Y si ya me daba mucha pena el pobre Nicolas todo el mundo lo relega jaja. ¿Y verdad que es bastante perspicaz? A y una cosa más… se paciente ya vendrá el lemon.

Xxx: pues solo déjame decirte que no es ningún show de celos ni nada. Pero no digo nada más. Se sabrá cuando avancen los chap. ¿Soy mala verdad? Y tengo una cabezota muy retorcida.

Mechita: jaja. Bueno se paciente ya pronto lo sabrás. Pero te adelanto algo… creo que sufrirán los dos.

Pandora: ¡todas las ideas y sugerencias son bien recibidas! Puedes dar las tuyas cuando quieras.

Serenity-venus: bueno me alegro que te gusten mis historias. Por ahora voy con esta, ya pronto arrancare con las otras. Es que cuesta agarrar el ritmo nuevamente. Pero ya pronto comenzaré.

Moon: jaja, aquí esta el 6º chap, espero que te guste

Mariluna: ¡Perdón! Me habían dicho muchas cosas pero nunca inconsciente jaja.

Cosita rica: ¿verdad que seria romántico? Pero tengo pensado algo distinto y también muy romántico. Ya prontito lo podrán leer.

Los que no estoy contestando aquí seguramente ya les habrá llegado mi respuesta por un reply, y si no es así por favor háganmelo saber. Darienlover, Annyfansailormoon, SoniaMS, NeoReina-Sailormoon, Lauradrazen.

Bueno, lo único que me queda por hacer ahora es agradecer a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, realmente creo que si no hubiese recibido tantos mensajes, no me hubiera puesto de verdad nuevamente con eso.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Silene-luna


	7. CAPITULO 7

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Para cundo Serena llego a su casa, se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. La debilidad ante la cercanía de Darien, la turbaba, y aun más la turbaba la arrogancia de su sensual sonrisa cuando se burlaba de ella.

Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido, le gustaba estar con el y a el con ella, como Darien decía… era una compañía rejuvenecedora.

-¡ Bah…! Como si tuviera 50 años.

Increíble, total y completamente increíble.

No entendía cono es que aun después de esos cuatro largos años y de todas las cosas que pasaron, ese hombre le pusiera aun la piel de gallina con un simple rose de sus dedos masculinos sobre su piel…

Y ni que hablar de los terribles besos que le había dado… sr habían dado, por que lo cierto era que aun que su mente le decía que debía alejarse lo mas lejos posible de el, su cuerpo reaccionaba con mente propia y se negaba a hacerle caso a sus neuronas, y respondió a ellos con la misma avidez de Darien.

Lo cierto es que la habían sorprendido, no había sido para nada comparado con otros, estos eran nuevos, firmes, decididos, seductores. Dispuestos a tomar todo lo que se les ofreció, y a provocar que se pidiera mas de ellos…

La había dejado aturdida, temblando como una hoja, con la visión nublada y una especie de vacío… con la sensación de que apenas empezaba a descubrir algo…

Cerro los ojos con fuerza para tratar de borrar el recuerdo de los besos que Darien le dio horas antes cuando la había encontrado parada observando el hogar apagado…

¡Con un demonio! , y se reprendió por su vocabulario, tenia que encontrar algo para hacer o se volvería loca.

Recordó que era martes, lastimosamente tenia todo el día para ella sola. Si hubiese estado Nanako con ella, seguramente habría encontrado algo para hacer.

Pero no era así. Miro en rededor y observo su computadora portátil, recordó en lo que había estado trabajando un par de días atrás y pensó que lo mejor para distraerse un poco seria ir a la escuela y recabar toda la información que necesitaba para finalizar su proyecto.

Si eso era, seguramente así pasaría gran parte de su día.

Decidida se dirigió a la cocina preparo la cafetera y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Un hermoso pantalón de satén beige oscuro y una camisa entallada en color blanco con pequeñas margaritas bordas en beiges claro hacían un conjunto elegante y exquisito.

Se dirigió al tocador, para cepillar su cabello, lo observo como siempre rebelde y decidió que con un poco de crema para darle un poco de forma a sus ondas bastaría. Una ves frente al espejo y conforme con lo que le mostraba se giro, tomo sus sandalias blanca, su bolso y su bléiser que hacia juego con su pantalón y bajo para tomarse su café.

Recordó que se le había hecho costumbre cuando estuvo viviendo en Estados Unidos.

No era una persona con vicios, pero en las interminables noches de estudio era lo único que la mantenía despierta y luego cuando ya se había adaptado a la ciudad y habían conseguido un lindo grupo de amigos, se les hizo ritual salir de la universidad y dirigirse al café para despejarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tomaba café hasta en las comidas, como todo norteamericano que se quisiera llamar así.

Cuando lo termino dejo la taza en el fregadero.

Se dirigió a la sala guardó la computadora portátil en su estuche, se la colgó al hombro luego su bolso y con las sandalias en las manos salió. Dejando la puerta de entrada cerrada con llave.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su coche y cuando pulso el botón de la alarma miro para la puerta de entrada y sintió nostalgia de sus padres.

Un mes atrás, si su madre la hubiese visto salir descalza de la casa y subir de igual forma en al auto y manejar seguramente hubiera dicho "luego no te quejes cuando estés que no des mas de la gripe" "te eh dicho una y mil veces que cojeras una pulmonía"

Sonrío para si mientras se acomodaba en el auto y salió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo una hora le tomo llegar hasta el establecimiento y aunque no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre Darien y ella esa mañana, al menos ahora ya estaba de mejor humor.

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela su ánimo iba en aumento, verse rodeada de tantos pre adolescentes la animaba, era lo que siempre había querido y ahora que lo había conseguido, no cabía de gozo.

Había estudiado para dedicarse a la enseñanza y luego de eso decidió hacer un máster para especializarse en dirección escolar. Si tenía un poco de suerte podía dedicar el tiempo a las dos cosas. Por eso mismo su proyecto. No quería dejar nada al azar y aunque no tuviera la oportunidad de estar frente a un aula, al menos no dejaría huecos para cuando faltaba algún docente de improviso. Eso era parte de su proyecto.

Que cada área curricular tuviera un titular de cátedra que se encargara del currículum áulico anual, de cada docente pero no sencillamente con eso tendría que quedar establecido por escrito y al alcance de cualquiera que tuviese que ponerse al frente de los alumnos, para con ello no perder oras de cátedra y terminar el año lectivo sin ningún tipo de retrasos, como solía pasar.

Bueno era sencillo decirlo y pensarlo, pero estaba segura que le traería algún tipo de problema con los docentes más viejos.

Esperaba al menos contar con la ayuda de la dirección. Suspiro.

Después de caminar por los largos pasillos, se detuvo frente al despacho de la directora y golpeo. Espero unos segundos y como nadie salió pensó en ir a la sala de profesores. Cruzo el salón dos puertas más y cuando abrió la señora Akizuki estaba allí. La vio en el otro extremo de la enrome sala. Pero no estaba sola, una joven como de su edad estaba hablando animosamente con ella.

Le llamo la atención la abundante cabellera rubia que adornaba el esbelto cuerpo de la joven que estaba de espaldas a ella. Solo había conocido una joven así…

Por sobre el hombro de la muchacha, la vio la directora y le sonrió.

-señorita Serena… que gusto de tenerla aquí… - se disculpo de su interlocutora y fue a su encuentro – no la esperaba hasta que empezara el siguiente año lectivo… - cuando estuvo frente a ella le extendió la mano

Serena le devolvió el saludo con una afectuosa sonrisa. Es que desde que había conocido a la señora Akizuki le había caído muy bien. Tenía fama de ser muy estricta, pero el día que había ido a su primera entrevista la había visto rodeada de muchos alumnos, los cuales evidenciaban en sus caras el afecto que le tenían. Eso le agrado y es por eso que también le agradaba a Serena.

-Bueno… es que estaba sola en casa… quería recopilar un poco de información para presentarle mi proyecto-

-oh de eso nada- la tomo de la mano –al menos por ahora… mira deja que te presente a nuestra profesora de música… - la llevo hasta donde se había encontrado un minuto antes. La joven con la que estaba hablando se había inclinado sobre la mesa ojeando unos hojas que había en ella… -Minako… -

Serena se detuvo en seco y la vio levantar el rostro sonriente

¡Claro que era ella! Se puso en marcha nuevamente… justo cuando por la cara de asombro que había puesto Mina, también la reconoció.

-¿Serena?... ¿Serena Tsukino?... – su hermoso rostro no dejo de expresar su asombro, tal como la recordaba Serena. Siempre había sido una niña alegre y expresiva…

-Veo que se conocen… - noto la señora –en ese caso… tengo un asunto que atender… las dejo platicando- las saludo y salió por la puerta opuesta por la que había entrado Serena.

-Mina… - se abrazaron.

Hacia ya muchos años que no se veían, cuando ella había viajado a estados unidos se habían mantenido en contacto por un tiempo corto, pero cuando Serena quiso dejar atrás su paso decidió que también tenia que incluir en ella a sus amistades. No es que hubiese estado enojada con ellas, para nada. Pero si mantenían el contacto inevitablemente seguro tendría noticias de Darien, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

-no lo puedo creer Serena… ¿que es lo que esta haciendo aquí?... no hemos tenido noticias tuyas ni de Rai… después de que viajaron… que es lo que es hecho todo este tiempo… - tomo sus manos en entre las suyas mientras saltaba como una niña de felicidad –imagina la cara que pondrán Lita y Amy cuando les cuente… -

-ya Mina… de una cosa por ves… -

Su amiga se sorprendió – ¿de a una por ves? ¡Por Dios tenemos que ponernos al día… son tantos años… dime ¿te has casado? ¿Tienes hijos?

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Serena. Definitivamente Mina no había cambiado en absoluto durante esos cinco largos años.

-pues no Mina no me eh casado. Pero si tengo una Hija- la vio abrir sus orbes azules desorbitadas y le aclaro –en realidad ese hija de mi hermano, él y su esposa murieron cuando Nanako apenas tenían días en un accidente y desde entonces yo me eh hecho cargo de ella-

-valla Serena lo ciento mucho- se noto su pena

- No es para tanto- le aseguro la rubia –yo ya lo eh superado… pero cuéntame que ha sido de las chicas…-

-bueno como podrás imaginarte- su semblante alegre volvió de inmediato –Amy se ah convertido en una gran doctora, esta trabajando en el hospital que queda aquí a diez cuadras, le había ofrecido una plaza en el hospital que estaba su medre, pero no la acepto, es que bueno… ya sabes nosotras no nos separamos nunca y bueno, Lita consiguió poner su propia pastelería en el centro, Andrew… ¿te acuerdas de él verdad? –Serena asintió con la cabeza. Como olvidarlo si era el mejor amigo de Darien –bueno Lita y el se pusieron de novios al poco tiempo de que Darien y tu se fueran… han estado juntos desde entonces… por cierto… seguro no has sabido nada de Rai ¿verdad?- interrogo desesperanzada.

El rencuentro con Serena la había animado, de repente se sintió como si tuviera diecisiete años nuevamente. Si solo estuviera Rai para completar el cuadro…

-bueno… la verdad es que si-

Mina volvió a saltar de alegría

-¿de verdad? Lo último que eh sabido de ella después de que se caso era que esteba embarazada… estaba viviendo con Nicolas en Hong Kong…-

Serena negó con su cabeza.

-se mudaron hace poco a un pueblo de las afueras de la ciudad, fue allí donde la encontré después de tanto tiempo-

-genial… me pondré en contacto con Amy y con Lita… podremos juntarnos las cinco nuevamente… -

-Estoy segura de que le agradara la idea-

Estuvieron platicando más de dos horas, el tiempo se les había pasado volando pero se dieron cuenta de que se les había pasado cuando sintieron la campana que indicaba la hora de regreso a casa para los alumnos y minutos más tardes la sala se llenaba de gente.

Reconoció a unas cuantas personas del día anterior que la señora Akisiki le había presentado, la mayoría estaba ahí.

Se acercaron a saludarla. Esta ves no había nadie que le estuviera pisando la espalda.

Suspiro aliviada

El ambiente de trabajo perecía ser prometedor.

Luego de conversar con unos cuantos colegas se despidieron.

Mina la acompaños hasta el aparcamiento del colegio y se quedaron un rato más conversando hasta que una sensación extraña la invadió.

Se giro buscando algo alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que estaba siendo observada. Pero era una sensación nueva. Es escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo y súbitamente sintió miedo.

Mina la vio fruncir el seño y pregunto preocupada

-¿sucede algo Serena?-

-no…- sonrío nerviosa –es solo… que siento que alguien nos esta observando…-

Ahora fue el turno de Mina de preocuparse. Serena tenia una extraña cualidad para percibir ciertas cosas… Lo malo es que generalmente no solían ser cosas buenas.

No objeto en absoluto lo dicho por Serena. Y para estarse más tranquila sugirió que salieran de allí.

La convenció para ir a visitar a Lita a la pastelería, y se pusieron en marcha sin perder el tiempo. Tardaron solo unos veinte minutos y la reacción de la castaña cuando la vio fue casi tan cómica como la de Mina.

Amy se les unió uno hora más tarde, también se asombro de encontrar a Serena. Pero ella al menos fue más discreta.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo con la promesa de que la próxima vez que se vieran Rai estaría con ellas, Un rubio casi tan alto y corpulento como Darien entro, comparo Serena sin gustarle demasiado este hecho, atravesó la puerta de vidrio.

-amor- saludo Lita –te esperaba hasta más tarde… -

Serena lo reconoció al instante. Andrew. El amigo inseparable de Darien.

-Si bueno…- suspiro cansinamente –es que Darien ah regresado a la ciudad… -observo de reojo a Serena a quien todavía no había saludado –fui a conocer su casa… pero salí demasiado estresado de allí… es que hoy ah estado algo… irritable-

Serena creía saber a que se debía. Se mordió la lengua para no decir que ella había estado de la misma forma en la mañana, pero que todo era culpa del Darien.

-ya se le pasara… -le aseguro su novia –mira… ¿a que no te acuerdas de ella…-

-De Serena…- levanto una ceja –como olvidarla… a traído a Darien de la cabeza prácticamente desde que se conocieron…- recibió un sutil codazo en el estomago, cortesía de Lita Kino… y a pesar de haberse puesto completamente roja por el para nada sutil comentario del rubio, Serena no pudo hacer más que reír abierta mente.

Desde que los recordaba Lita y Andrew siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, hasta que el rubio picaba a alguien con alguno de sus comentarios. Lita se caracterizaba por ser más discreta al igual que Amy y Rai.

Mina… bueno ella si que era un caso perdido… junto con Andrew. Los dos juntos hacían una mezcla explosiva.

Pero por gracia divina Drew era novio de Lita y este los amansada un poco.

-Serena entro trabajar en la preparatoria Seiyun junto con migo… ah sido una gran sorpresa encontrármela hoy… -comento Mina

Las cejas de Andrew se volvieron a arquear pero antes de que tuviera de tiempo de agregar algún tipo de comentario malicioso, Serena lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-veo que aquí nadie a cambiado en lo absoluto- y miro sucesivamente al rubio y a Mina –pero… yo si lo eh hecho… así que si no quieren salir perdiendo en una guerra verbal, les sugiero que se eviten cualquier tipo de comentario molesto-

-pero si yo no iba a decir nada- fingió inocencia el hombre mientras la miraba a los ojos –solo que Darien… -

Serena suspiro cansinamente. Definitivamente un caso perdido.

Le sostuvo la mirada, y el brillo malicioso el las orbes azules de Serena, le confirmaron a Andrew de que se valdría de alguna manera para ponerlo en su lugar.

Bien las cosas estaban demasiado frescas coma para poder averiguar algo mas por ese día.

Pero nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que el estado de ánimos de Darien… o mejor dicho ¡humor de perros! Se debía a un problema de polleras…

Y ahora que sabía que Serena había regresado a Japón…

Definitivamente el problema de polleras de Darien se llamaba Serena.

De alguna forma ya se habían encontrado, en la escuela supuso. Darien le había confirmado que aceptaría el empleo en la preparatoria Seiyun…

Serena pudo ver tanbien el brilla molisioso en los ojos de Andrew, y se tenso instintivamente, podia imaginar todos los engranages de su cerebro dando vueltas a mil revoluciones. Podia apostar, y jugaba su vida en ello que ya estaba planeando algun tipo de juego…

-Bueno como sea… - se encojio de hombros – ya se le pasara se giro para ver a su novia –bueno voy para casa… ¿te espero para cenar?-

-si tratare de estar temprano-

-bien nos venos esta noche entonces- saludo a las demas chicas y se retiro, no sin antes dirgirle una mirada de soslayo a Serena.

Estaba seguro de que se divertiría de lo lindo viendo los enredos de esos dos.

Serena también termino de despedirse y salio. Esperaba que al menos, ahora, hubiese alguien en la casa.

A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que ya estaba de mucho mejor amino, el encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigas le daba una especie de respiro comparados con todos esos malos encuentro había tenido con Darien en tan poco tiempo de estar en la ciudad. Y su camino de regreso a casa fue mucho mas relajado.

Cundo llego a la entrada del pueblo pensó en pasar por el almacén. De repente le dieron unos antojos terribles de comer un poco de helado mientras se sentada un rato frente a al televisión.

Aparco el auto en la puerta entro y cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitó, helado, palomitas para microondas y unos cuantos chocolates, pago a la dependienta y salio nuevamente. Se detuvo de golpe en la puerta cuando la imponente figura de Darien Chiva se interpuso en su camino.

Levanto su cabeza para verle a la cara, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría por segunda ves su cuerpo en el día. Darien también estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero esta ves no tenia nada que ver con ella… directamente.

Sintió los fuertes brazos del hombre rodeando su espalda al tiempo de giraba su cabeza para observar la calle.

-será mejor que te siga hasta tu casa-

Serena asintió, ambos compartían ese extraño sexto sintió que los alertaba de las cosas malas. Pero se sintió tan segura en los braza de Darien que no objeto absolutamente nada.

Se dejo guiar hasta su coche y cuando estuvo en marcha Darien arranco tras de ella.

Mientras recorría los pocos kilómetros que faltaban para su casa, no dejaba de pensar en esa extraña sensación que había tenido. Era la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Estaba segura de ello. Y Darien, gracias a Dios, estaba justo allí, y también lo sintió.

Ya un poco más "relajada", se atormentó con el hecho de no haber protestado en lo absoluto la posesión de Darien. Pero se sintió tan segura en el calor de sus brazos…

Definitivamente tendría que trabajar más sobre sus debilidades…

Darien era la de ella.

Pero por ahora… quería llegar segura a su casa. Miro por el espejo del auto. Darien venia tras de ella a solo unos metro de distancia.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar… en el extraño mal presentimiento…

Y en Darien…

Continuara…


End file.
